Supreme King Jaden
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Jaden manages to awaken his Supreme King powers at a younger age, but he doesn't want to be evil like his ancestor. Armed with the Evil Heroes, he sets forth to Duel Academy to become the best. Can Duel Academy handle the Supreme King? Read and find out. JadenxAlexis R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh GX

AN: **My first Yu-gi-oh GX story. I've been a fan of this series for years and finally decided to write my own story for it. Like most, if not all, of the stories on here, it'll be a rewrite of the canon story because, in my opinion anyway, why fix what's not broken? Jaden is the main character in this story, obviously, but he isn't exactly the same Jaden that we all know from Season 1 of the show. He's like a mix of his Season 1 and 4 counterparts, but he uses his Evil Heroes in the story. How he got them will be touched upon at different points in the story starting with this first chapter. He also has a twin in this story named Jason 'Jace' Yuki, who plays a big part in Jaden's development in the story. He won't hog the limelight too much, only during his duels. He's also one of my most unique characters. You'll see when you first see him in this chapter. All I can say is get ready for 'Protective Older Brother!Jaden'.**

**I can also say that sadly Jaden won't have Winged Kuriboh in this story. He'll have his Heroes and Yubel instead.**

**Anyways, I hope you like my first chapter. I'm so excited!**

**I want to give a shoutout to 'BlueInfernoX', 'YugiohFreak54', and 'The Duelist of Dawn' whose awesome writing inspired me to write this.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1-

RING! RING!

An alarm clock blazed to life, filling the bedroom it was in with loud noises that caused one of the two occupants to fall off his bed and onto the floor. He had dark brown hair that met down to the base of his neck. The hair on his left side was tucked neatly behind his ear with the hair on his right side kept down, covering his bandage covered face. His one visible brown eye was shut halfway, showing that he was in a bunch of pain after falling painfully down from the top bunk of the bed down to the carpeted floor that was in the room he shared with his brother. Yet, despite being in pain, not a single sound escaped his mouth. Not even a wince. He rubbed the base of his white T-shirt as he halted himself up from the ground, almost falling back down when his bare feet kept the bottom of his blue pajama pants planted to the ground.

He slammed his palm on the top of the alarm clock and turned back to the other occupant of the room. He wore a white T-shirt too, but his pants were red instead of blue. He laid spread eagle on the bed, his mouth releasing snores and acting like if the sound of the loud alarm clock didn't register in his mind. It probably didn't seeing as he turned onto his side and kept snoring. His hair was the same shade of dark brown as the other boy's, only he had a spot of orange at the top of his head. The other distinctive difference between them was that this boy had both eyes visible and didn't have as long hair as the other boy did.

The awake boy made a sighing motion, but no sigh came out his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders after going something over in his head and pulled the sleeping boy off the bottom bunk, causing him to finally jump to life as the sudden movement of his body caused him and the other boy to be pulled down to the floor.

The boy who finally woke up glared on down to the grinning boy beneath him as he stood up, "That was not cool, Jace. Not cool at all." The boy named Jace made some motions with his hand that caused the other boy to harden his glare. "I don't care if Yubel told you to do it or not! You could've just shaken me to get me up, not pull me down to the ground. How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" Jace lowered his head, seemingly feeling ashamed at his actions. The second boy sighed and was about to explain himself before a third voice called out.

"_He knows what he's doing, Jaden._" The boy known as Jaden turned his head to the source of the voice. Standing, actually the correct term being hovering, was a demonic-like looking creature. She had sickly-pink skin, large black wings on her back, and heterochromic eyes and a third vertically placed eye on her forehead. She wore a black suit that covered one of her breasts with gray clothing over the covered torso. Her arms were folded at her chest as she glanced towards Jaden. "_Jason knows what he's doing with his injury. He's been living with it for years now. He knows what to and what not to do when it comes with it._" The creature explained.

Jaden sighed, "I know, Yubel; but still... it doesn't stop me from worrying about my little brother. He's all I have besides you guys." Jaden explained, looking to his twin brother with a caring expression. The Yuki twins were orphaned after a major accident that changed their lives forever. Jason was injured greatly, which caused Jaden to explode into a fit of rage like no one has ever seen. His usually brown eyes had taken on a honey-like color and chaos ensued, resulting in the deaths of many people when his powers of the Supreme King awakened at seeing his brother gravely injured, including his parents. No orphanage wanted the Yuki twins after they refused over and over to hand over the inheritance they had from their successful high-working parents after their deaths. No matter; they supported one another with money collected from Duel Monster tournaments and small jobs, although they had a rough start when Jason was comatose and Jaden was in a depressed state over what he had done. Yubel had no choice but to explain it to him then that he was the reincarnation of the Supreme King, ruler over an alternate dimension many centuries ago. Yubel stated the king to be vicious and evil, but Jaden didn't want to be evil; so after Jason recovered from his accident, Jaden and Yubel started working to train his powers of the king so he can use them for good. An added bonus was that every time Yubel felt he advanced far enough, she granted him a new card from a one of a kind series known as Evil Heroes, cards that the king had used. Jaden wanted to change them and make them used for good, despite their namesake.

Jason frowned lightly at being called 'little brother', so he made some signs with his hand that caused Jaden to jab a finger in his direction. "I told you to stop it with the 'your majesty' stuff already. It gets annoying," Jason smirked and made some more signs with his hand. Jaden pouted when he realized what Jason was trying to say. "Outwitted by my mute brother. Not everyone can say that."

Jason Yuki was born without a voice, not making one sound all his life so far. This earned him ridicule and teasing from the other kids of course, but Jaden was always there to beat down the bullies who made fun of his brother during their early youth. The teasing eventually stopped, only to reawaken after Jason's accident that forced him to wear bandages around his face. Jaden had made the bold, and stupid, decision to take them both away from their school after the teasing proved to be too much to handle after one kid ripped Jason's bandages off his face, causing Jaden to almost used his Supreme King powers to kill him like that day he awakened them. One more outburst like that can get them in a lot of trouble, so Jaden decided to use dueling tournaments and small jobs as their other source of income since their inheritance wasn't accessible until they were both eighteen.

Yubel cleared her throat. "_Do you remember what today is, Jaden?_" The older Yuki twin by five minutes blinked his eyes before they bugged out and widened.

"THE EXAMS!" Jaden brushed past the grinning Jason before he threw his brother a blue cap, two duel boxes, a blue T-shirt, and some jeans. "Hurry up! We're late!" Jason rolled his eyes with Yubel before the monster spirit faded out, leaving a squirming Jaden and an amused Jason behind to get ready for the day. As Jaden wrestled with getting his pants on, he turned back to his brother. "Which deck are you gonna use?" Jason was more calm as he got his clothes on, making some sign language signs to Jaden that had the older Yuki twin smiling. "Using the deck your big brother help make for you? That's nice, but I would like to see how the school handles The Coopers." Jason made some more signs that made Jaden laugh. "I can understand that..." He finally got his pants on. "Enough chit-chat, bro. Time to get ready to duel!"

...

"Phew... Barely made it..." Jaden breathed out heavily as he and Jason stumbled into the testing arena out of breath from all the running they had to do to make up for lost time. "Next time, we're waking up three hours before." Jason turned to his twin brother with a raised eyebrow that caused Jaden to chuckle. "I know what you're thinking and yeah, I don't know why I said that. Forget I said anything." Jason gave his older brother a thumbs up. Jaden clapped his hands together. "Now let's get dueling!"

After the Yuki twins finished their written exams a few days ago, both barely scrubbing by due to Jaden not being that good of a test taker and Jason having a hard time studying and working due to his accident; they both were now waiting for their turn to take their exam duel that'll determine whether or not they made it to Duel Academy. Jaden can hear the whispering on why his brother was wearing bandages on his face and went into one of his many protective older brother stances and glares that had the whisperers backing off and going back to what they were doing before. Jason gave an appreciative smile to his older brother, causing Jaden to smile back and clapping him on the back affectionately. They turned back to catch the ending of one of the duels that was going on.

"Alright new guy, you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to Mama?" The proctor taunted to the boy on the opposite side of the field with a Vorse Raider and a facedown card.

"I'll go with D) None of the above!" the boy retaliated and activated his facedown card: Ring of Destruction. Jaden and Jason were impressed as the applicant sacrificed his own monster to win the duel, bringing the proctor's points down to zero.

"Clever move, applicant," the proctor praised. "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed in respect. "Thank you."

Jaden and Jason nodded in approval of this duelist as the holograms disappeared off the field. "Sweetness! I gotta duel that guy!" Jaden exclaimed loudly and excitedly, causing many by-goers to turn and stare at him. Jason shook his head towards them, albeit a little shyly, making them all shrug before they turned away.

"That guy is pretty good don't you think, Chazz?" Jason and Jaden turned their attention to a group of three boys in blue coats sitting just a little bit away from them. They guessed they were already enrolled in the academy since they had their blazers.

"Guess the rumor about him being some kind of whiz kid was true, huh Chazz huh? the second boy spoke to a dark haired boy that was leaning back in his chair with his arms stretched out behind his head.

"He's a punk," the one the Yuki boys assumed to be Chazz spat. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." He finished with a smirk that all but spelled out trouble. The Yuki twins thought it be best to avoid him.

"Man that last guy really tore it up down there," Jaden ignored everything Chazz said and smiled to his brother as his excitement at seeing that last duel took him back over again.

"That's Bastion Misawa," the Yuki twins almost jumped at the new voice. Next to them was a short boy with spiked blue hair and glasses that was staring at dueling field. "It's said that he got the highest exam score out of all us applicants."

Jaden whistled in amazement while Jason's eye widened. "Wow, me and my brother here just barely passed."

"Yeah me too. My name's Syrus Truesdale by the way, nice to meet you two." Jaden was surprised when Syrus didn't question Jason's bandages or try to take them off. Syrus didn't even seem like that kind of guy. He seemed too nice to try and bully his twin brother. He was barely half his height. Jaden had to learn to stop seeing every person as a threat to him and his brother, but he couldn't help it after everything they've been through in their lives. "I have this thing when I get test anxiety," Syrus continued, his head lowered in what Jaden thought to be shame. "I don't know how I won my match..."

"So you're in," Jaden clapped Syrus on the back, the sudden motion causing the short blue-haired boy to tumble forward and almost fall over the railing. "Congrats. Me and my brother are dueling next and we'll be joining you as soon as we win our duels." Jaden said with confidence in his and his brother's skills, his excitement as his duel opponent that he'll be facing in just a few minutes starting to leak on through.

Syrus turned to Jason, "You don't talk much, do you?" Jaden stopped with his excitement to turn to Syrus to tell him to leave him alone. Jason, surprisingly, pointed to his throat and shook his head to the short blue haired boy whose eyes were widening slowly as he came to the realization. "You can't!?" he said a little too loudly for Jaden's liking. Luckily no one was paying them any mind, the Yuki twins having already caused a scene a few times since they arrived. Syrus seemed to notice how loud he was and changed his tone. "Sorry. You can't?"

Jaden answered for him, "He was born mute. He's really sensitive about it, so if he let you figure it out so soon; he must see you as a potential friend." He turned to his smiling brother. "I'm right aren't I?" Jason gave a small nod, making some signs with his hand to his older brother. "He says that you seem like a nice guy and that he would like to be friends. He also says it's getting boring just hanging with me... Wait..." Jaden realized what his brother said and turned back to see him smirking with Syrus laughing at Jaden's misfortune. He glared lightly at his brother. "That's not cool, Jace." Jason shrugged. Before Jaden could say something else to him, he turned to see Bastion taking a seat in a row of seats just below them. "Hey Bastion! Sweet duel done there!"

"Thank you," Bastion replied politely.

"By the look of things, you might be the third best duelist here after me and my brother." Jaden gestured to him and his mute brother, who was listening to what Syrus was telling him about his duel with his proctor. Bastion raised his eyebrows, about to ask Jaden what he meant before a voice over the loudspeaker called out.

"**Will Jaden Yuki please report to Dueling Field 4. Jaden Yuki to Field 4**."

"Well that's my cue," Jaden placed his deck into his duel disk. He turned to Syrus, "Can you keep my brother company while I'm kicking butt?" Syrus nodded his head. "Thanks." Jaden turned to his brother. "I'm gonna make this quick so don't miss me too much. Plus, you get to hang out with someone who's not me." Jaden smirked at Jason's face before he took off to the dueling field that he was assigned.

Bastion watched him go, "Let's see if he's as good as he says..."

...

At the bottom of the arena sat a bunch of Duel Academy's upper chairmen and teachers. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was due to all the makeup that he wore for some bizarre reason. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm and an elitist snob. He was about to get up and leave when he saw someone coming.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving, much to his chagrin. "But two last applicants have arrived to take their exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a PHD in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit with some pride in his voice at his PHD. He then looked away. "Now tell the truants that they'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind, not that he really had it to begin with if one really knew Crowler for awhile.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for two more."

"Yes, let's give these duelist their shots."

"They were just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS _RUDE_!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him immensly. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one, making everyone watching him sweatdrop.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly, Crowler."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit, his eyes widening._"When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. Calling you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Whatever, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. 'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give these slackers a duel…fine.' He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boys' dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly as a plan formed in his head.

...

Jaden rode up in a platform to his dueling arena, seeing someone already standing on the other side waiting for him with a modified duel disk on his vest. Jaden was a bit weirded out at the appearance of his opponent, but didn't allow it to show.

"_Is that a cross-dresser,_" Yubel appeared next to Jaden, confused at the appearance of her friend's dueling opponent. Jaden snickered at Yubel's question, starting to really think about it himself. "_Don't lose._"

Jaden smirked, "Jason is the only one who can beat me. This won't take too much effort." Yubel laughed before she disappeared, Jaden giving his dueling opponent his attention.

"Alright! Test time!"

"Is your brother really as good as he says?" Syrus asked Jason back up in the stands, who was writing in a small notepad that he carried on a chain that was attached to his pants. Jason nodded his head before he showed Syrus what he had written on the notepad, causing the boy's eyes to widen behind his glasses.

"_He's better_."

Back at the dueling arena, Jaden and Crowler were turning their duel disks on. "So, son, what's your name?"

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, head of the Obelisks Boys Dorm and the Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair? From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of academy mascot." Jaden rubbed his head sheepishly, causing Crowler to go red with anger and Yubel and his brother to shake their heads at his comment, although they were laughing on the inside about it, thinking it was true.

"Now that he mentions it..." The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said as he took in Jaden's comment on the Doctor.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz looked on with a smirk, "I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the other second rate duelists that applied to this school the same way."

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was amazed by the machinery as was his brother.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach. How do I get one of those stunning cool duel blazers?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks ." Crowler answered. 'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'

"Extremely high marks?" Jaden asked disappointingly before he shrugged it away. "Oh well, guess I won't be getting that." His carefree attitude and dismissal over the duel blazer reinforced Crowler's thought of him being a slacker. "But enough chit-chat, let's duel!"

Up in the stands were three people watching the duel that was about to take place. All three were Obelisks from the color of their outfits. There was one guy and two girls. The one guy had dark blue hair and grey colored eyes and wore the white variation of the boy's blazer while the girls wore the female version. A blue and white blazer with a blue-mini skirt and blue heels. One had long golden blonde hair and brown eyes while the other girl had shoulder-length pink hair. The blonde girl also had blue fingerless dueling gloves.

"This kid really must've pissed Crowler off if he's the one dueling him." The pink-haired girl said.

"Or maybe he's really good," the blonde haired girl mumbled as she started to observe the dueling field. "What do you think, Zane?"

"I think Asami might be right, Alexis." Zane kept his arms folded at his chest. "He must've made Crowler mad if he's wasting his time dueling a runt like him."

"Guess we'll find out..." Alexis trailed off as the duel officially started.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll go first," Crowler's duel coat shot out his sixth card. 'Of course since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those test ones, I'll be sending this slacker home in no time.' Crowler held up a spell card. "I first play Spell Ecomonics. Thanks to this card, I don't have to play points to activate spell cards. Then I activate Confiscation. By paying 1000 life points I get to automatically destroy one card in your hand." Holograms of Jaden's cards appeared in front of him. "Ah yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rookie." His comment caused Jason to shake his head, knowing that Jaden could win on his first turn if he had the right cards. Based on his brother's face that showed a small sign of disappointment over losing a card, he probably had the cards he needed. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden didn't seem the least bit upset over losing that card, reinstating Jason's thought of him being able to do his OTK.

"Next I'll place two cards facedown." Two cards appeared facedown in front of Crowler. "And then I'll play Heavy Storm!" A strong gust of wind blew over the field, destroying Crowler's two facedown cards. "And since the cards destroyed were Statue of the Wicked, I can summon out two tokens." Two hideous serpent-like tokens appeared on the field.

"A card that strong can't be in one of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own." The boy with glasses next to the smirking Chazz said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said while leaning in his seat with anticipation at seeing Crowler's real deck.

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said with a scoff, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up, causing her to look over to him. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"It's said to be really powerful," Asami noted.

"And now I'll sacrifice them," they disappeared just as fast as they came. "To bring forth the Ancient Gear Golem!" The two tokens disappeared in a flash of bright light, a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears appearing colored a rusted brown color with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shinning towards the still Jaden. (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)

Alexis gasped, "There it is! The legendary rare monster!"

"And now my turn comes to an end." Crowler ended with a smirk on his face as Jaden drew his next card. "So Mr. Yuki, what do you say about my powerful monster. I bet you're frantically trying to come up with some kind of p-"

"I won..." his simple sentence caused the entire stadium, sans Jason, to gasp.

"Impossible!" Crowler fumed. "There's no way a rookie like you can take down my powerful Golem!"

"Yes I can... Watch..." Jaden held up a spell card. "I play E-Emergency Call. Thanks to this card, I can take an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand." Jaden fished out his Avian. "Now I play Dark Fusion." A spell card showing two heroes being taken over by a dark energy was shown. When he played it, the dark energy from the card came to life.

"Dark Fusion? What's that?" Syrus asked, turning to Jason; who was writing his answer down for the boy and Bastion, who was looking back to them, to see.

"_It's a special kind of fusion card. It allows Jaden to fuse two monsters to make a special kind of hero exclusive to him and him only called the Evil Heroes._"

"Evil Heroes?" Bastion mumbled. "Hmmm... sounds interesting." He nodded.

"Now I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to form my Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" The two heroes appeared and started merging together, forming a woman with grey wings on her back. She wore a red robe with giant claws for hands. Her eyes were covered by some kind of goggles and her mouth was upturned into a smirk. (ATK: 2100. DEF: 1200)

Crowler started laughing. "All that talk for a monster weaker than my Golem? Now I truly see that you are a rookie."

"I'm not done," he said, causing Crowler to gasp. "I play Miracle Fusion. Thanks to this, I can fuse Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard to form another hero." Avian and Burstinatrix came back, only to swirl together again to form a hero that had a mixture of the two monster's colors with a dragon claw for a hand. "Meet the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." (ATK: 2100. DEF: 1200) Flame Wingman and Inferno Wing turned to one another and glared heatedly before they turned back to the Golem, causing Jaden to shake his head at the brother and sister duo. He would have to sit the Evil and Elemental Heroes and talk things through about them being on the same side now.

"Again, another mistake. You summoned a monster with the same number of attack points! They still can't take down my Golem!"

"Not yet..." Jaden smirked. "At least until I play this," he showed one of his last two cards. "I play Skyscraper." He slid the card into the field spell card zone, causing the entire field to change into a large city with a bunch of tall buildings. Flame Wingman seemed to be laughing at Inferno Wing, who only responded with a glare to her brother.

Crowler observed the field spell with a sneer. "Okay, this is good. But this silly little field spell hasn't lowered my monster's points by even a little bit."

"Nope, but it raises my Flame Wingman's by 1000 if he battles a monster stronger then him. And, look at that, your Golem has 900 more then he does." Jaden grinned.

Alexis gasped, "He won!"

"On his first turn!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack that Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" the monster jumped into the air and engulfed his body in flames before he dove and slammed into the Golem, smashing it to pieces; much to Crowler's horror. "And thanks to his special ability, you also take damage to your monster's attack points." Flame Wingman stood in front of Crowler and shot fire out towards the man.

Crowler: 900

Jaden: 4000

"And my Inferno Wing still hasn't attacked yet! Go! Attack with Inferno Blast!" Inferno Wing let off a scream of malice as a wave of blue flames rushed towards Crowler, who couldn't do anything to stop it as he was swept up by the fire.

Crowler: 0

Jaden: 4000 (Winner)

"And that's game," Jaden grinned. "I guess I'm in this school now, huh teach?" The holograms vanished. "Maybe now you'll learn to not underestimate your opponents." Jaden meant for it to be friendly advice, but Crowler was fuming.

'How dare he! Humiliate me and then trying to give me foolish advice! Well Slacker, I'll see to it that you're life at the Academy is unbearable!'

"**Will a Jason Yuki please report to Dueling Field 3. Jason Yuki to Field 3.**"

"There's another one!" Crowler shrieked before he laughed and started running, a plan of revenge forming in his head.

...

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cheered as Jaden arrived back to the spot where he had left his brother.

"A One Turn Kill," Bastion nodded his head in praise. "Very interesting to say the least, and very interesting cards."

Jaden kept his grin from the duel on his face, "Oh, it was nothing." He noticed the absence of Jason. "Where'd my brother go?"

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Syrus asked. "It's time for him to duel."

"And with your stunning victory over Crowler, everyone is excited to see how he fares." True to Bastion's word, the crowd was leaning in anticipation to where Jason was standing waiting for his dueling opponent, not looking up to the crowd as he focused on the empty space where his opponent will be when he arrives.

Jaden snickered, "Well they'll be glad to know that he's as good as me. Sure I'm just a little bit better, but he's no pushover." Jason head him and flipped him off, causing Syrus and Bastion to laugh.

"The brother of the guy who beat Crowler," Zane noted as Jason stood in the arena.

"Let's see if he's as good as his brother," Asami leaned forward with anticipation. Alexis was busy replaying Jaden's OTK in her head, nodding approvingly at his dueling and skills.

"Two slackers!?" Chazz exclaimed. "Bad enough the slacker who beat Crowler by a fluke is gonna be at Duel Academy, now we have to get his brother too?!"

"And what's with covering his eye like that?" Glasses said. "Is he trying to look like a mummy?" A dark aura was felt, making everyone turn to see Jaden glaring angrily at Chazz and his little group.

"Say that again... I **DARE **you!" Jaden warned before he turned away back to his brother, who's opponent was starting to come up in the platform.

Alexis saw the whole thing, "He's really protective over his brother..." she mumbled to herself. She smiled a little afterwards. "It's kinda cute."

Back at the arena, Jason watched his opponent come up in the elevator. Much to everyone's surprise and shock, it was Crowler!

"Time to duel, slacker!"

Crowler: 4000

Jason: 4000

Jaden scoffed, "I see his game. He's gonna try to beat my brother to get back at me for beating him..." the venom and malice in Jaden's voice caused Syrus to step down and sit with Bastion after Jaden's aura became too much for him to handle. Jaden was remembering something that caused him to grip the bar in anger, a lone tear falling from his eye. "You better win, Jace."

"You can go first, Slacker." Jason shrugged before he drew his card, placing a monster card on his field. It was a woman with an orange suit on. (ATK: 1300. DEF: 1000). "You know you have to speak when you make your moves." Jason pointed to his throat and shook his head, pulling out his notepad and writing something on it and held it up for Crowler to see.

"_I'm mute,_" his revelation caused the stadium to look in surprise. "_The monster is called Elemental Hero Lady Heat and during my End Phase, you take 200 points of damage for each hero I have on my field._" Jason was a fast writer after doing this for years, able to write paragraphs in the time it took someone to write a sentence. Jason set two facedowns and ended his turn, causing Lady Heat to mold a ball of flames and toss it at Crowler, who blocked with his arm.

Crowler: 3800

Jason: 4000

"A mute duelist?" Alexis was interested to say the least. "Not everyday you see one of those."

Asami shrugged, "Mute or not, his skills is what matters."

Crowler drew a card. "I'm gonna tear you down piece by piece." Jaden growled from up-top. "I summon Ancient Gear Solider!" A soldier that was made of metal with a machine gun attached to it was summoned to the field (ATK: 1300. DEF: 1300). Jason frowned before activating one of his traps; Threatening Roar. "So I can't attack this turn. No biggie," he shrugged. "I'll just toss a facedown." A reverse card appeared.

Jason drew, seeing it was a spell and activated it. "Cold Wave?" Crowler smirked. "Now my card can't be activated until my next turn." He didn't sound impressed by Jason's move at all as snow flooded Crowler's field and froze his card in place. Jason placed another card on his field, a warrior in a orange and red battle armor appearing on the field and landing next to Lady Heat. (ATK: 1600. DEF: 1200) Jason went back to his pad. "_This is Elemental Hero Heat. He gains 200 points for every Hero on my field._" Heat was surronded by a red aura. (ATK: 2000) "_I'll have him attack your Soldier._" Heat rushed forward and punched the Soldier, destroying it into pixels.

Crowler: 3100

Jason: 4000

"_Now Lady Heat attacks._" Lady Heat gathered up another ball of flames and threw it to Crowler.

Crowler: 1800

Jason: 4000

Jason signaled the end of his turn, which caused Lady Heat to hold up two balls of flame and throw them to Crowler.

Crowler: 1400

Jason: 4000

"These Yuki's are making Crowler look like a joke," Zane muttered.

Chazz was angry. "These are just second rate duelists. How are they beating Crowler?" He growled, snapping his teeth shut so hard that one more pound of pressure and they would snap.

Crowler, angry at the thought of losing to another Yuki, drew his card. "You're going down! Cold Wave's effect wears off." The snow melted. "Now I activate my facedown card; Call of the Haunted, bringing Soldier back to the field." The soldier appeared. "Now I play Inferno Reckless Summon, summoning out two more soldiers." True to his word, two more appeared. Jason, knowing what the card does, summoned out two more Lady Heats to his field. Elemental Hero Heat gained more power. (ATK: 2400) "And now I sacrifice two of them," Jason rolled his eye, thinking Golem was coming out. "To summon the Ancient Gear Galjitron Dragon!" Jason's lone eye widened as two soldiers disappeared in a ray of light, a metal dragon with a threatening roar taking their place. (ATK: 3000. DEF: 3000)

The students all gasped, "Another rare monster!" Asami gasped.

"He must really want to destroy this kid." Zane guessed.

"Jeez," Alexis mumbled. "This is just wrong. Taking your anger out for a kid on his mute brother."

Chazz smirked. "Destroy him Crowler."

"Aw man," Syrus whined.

"Great Scott!" Bastion gasped.

Even Jaden was a little worried. 'You should've used The Coopers...'

"Now I'll equip Ancient Gear Soldier with the equip spell Ancient Gear Tank!" The soldier hopped into the tank. (ATK: 1900) "Now Soldier, attack one of his Lady Heat's!" Crowler looked to damn happy as the soldier ran over one of the Heats with the tank.

Crowler: 1400

Jason: 3400

"Now Galjitron Dragon, destroy a second one!" Jason couldn't activate his facedown card, which was Draining Shield, due to the Dragon's ability. The Dragon swooped down and slammed into the second Lady Heat. Heat lost attack points. (ATK: 2000)

Crowler: 1400

Jason: 1700

Jaden's grip on the bar was starting to whiten his knuckles. "I will make Crowler pay..." he growled, his eyes starting to shift into his honey color of the Supreme King.

"Make your last pathetic move, Slacker! I must say, you are worse than your brother and he's not exactly duelist material himself." Crowler shook his head. "You might as well quit now." Jason drew his card instead, revealing a spell card to Crowler. "Polymerization?" Jason revealed a monster in his hand, which was Elemental Hero Clayman and commanded him to fuse with Heat. The two heroes swirled together to form a new hero, one who was covered in a gray suit of armor as he stomped onto the field. (ATK: 2200. DEF: 2600) "Ha! He's too weak to beat my dragon!"

"Did he not learn anything against Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Jason wrote on his pad at a blinding speed, revealing it to Crowler. "_This is Elemental Hero Gaia. It's special ability allows me to cut one of your monster's strengths in half and then add it to his own._" The 'good' doctor's eyes widened. Gaia went up to the Dragon and grabbed it by the head, draining power from it as he added it to his own. (ATK: 1500) (ATK: 3700)

Jaden smiled, his eyes back to brown after that move. "Jace won. Good job, baby brother."

Jason sent for Gaia to attack the Dragon, winding his arm back as he delivered a strong punch to the dragon, it howling before it was destroyed; a piece of it's wing hitting Crowler in the face that knocked him on his back.

Crowler: 0

Jason: 1700 (Winner)

The mute boy bowed before he walked out of the arena and back up to his brother, where his older twin grabbed him into a hug. "You made me proud," he muttered before Jason hugged him back. Jason collected the cards before he handed them to Jaden. "So... you're gonna use your real deck now?" Jason nodded with a smile. The revelation that that wasn't his real deck caused the crowd to gasp.

"Way to pull a comeback, Jason!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice," Bastion smiled. "I can use some competition and I look forward to seeing your real deck." Jason nodded with a smile of his own. Jaden watched the interactions between his brother and the other two boys with one of his own. He was happy his brother wasn't being made fun of for being mute or for wearing the bandages. Bastion and Syrus looked like they were really nice guys and they seemed like good friend material. Maybe coming here was the right choice after all, Jaden mused. He could feel Yubel agreeing with him as he hugged his brother again.

Alexis was looking over to the two of them with a smile. "Those two are gonna make this year very interesting..." she said as Jason high-fived Syrus and shook Bastion's hand in congratulations.

"I think you may be right," Asami nodded.

Zane merely walked away, much to the girls' confusion.

Chazz was angrier than before. "Those two... Both lucky...!" he growled in hatred.

Jaden and Jason clapped hands one more time before they both thought the same thing.

'This is gonna be a good year.'

End of Chapter 1 of Supreme King Jaden

Or will it? ;)

Hope you guys like Jason. His real deck is one I made up myself and it will unveil next time.

Jaden pulling a OTK on Crowler... Interesting to say the least. He uses both Elemental and Evil Heroes here, so that's sure to spell fun and trouble.

Crowler got beat by BOTH Yuki's. He isn't gonna forget that AT ALL.

And this will eventually become JadenxAlexis for anyone who wanted to know.

Next Time: Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh GX

AN:** Thank you to everyone who left me a review the first chapter. They all made me smile despite how shitty I've been feeling lately. And I'm also happy that people like Jason and the originality of Jaden having a mute brother. Jason was originally supposed to have a heart problem and not be mute, but I decided to go with him being mute for a reason that escapes me at the moment. If I remember, I'll let you know. **

**Jason's deck is inspired by the Sly Cooper video game series, which happens to be my favorite video game series of all time. (I don't own anything associated with the series.)**

**Also, Yubel will be making small appearances here and there until the Shadow Riders come. After that, she'll have a bigger role in the story. Sorry you have to wait so long.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2-

Jaden was sitting back in his chair on the helicopter that was taking him, his brother, and the rest of the new students over to Duel Academy. Jaden and Jason were sitting next to one another with Syrus taking the window seat behind Jason, staring out the window as he took in the images of outside while Bastion was sitting behind Jaden with his mind in thought about what was to come. Jaden's excitement that both him and his brother had passed the entry exam was still present in his system even after a week to pack up their stuff before they were to be brought to their new home for the next few months. Jaden was just happy that he had a little time to get some things ready. He had to dip into the savings he had from winning various duel tournaments to buy his brother a small collection of bandages for his face due to the length of time they will be spending at Duel Academy and also a few bottles of painkillers that his brother needed to help him sleep at night. Jaden was also thrilled that they would no longer be anywhere near their hometown. The pain and the horrible memories that came with that place was too much for any of the brothers to handle; Jaden with his awakening of the king's powers and Jason with his accident. They just wished Duel Academy was an option to move in permanently instead of just a few months every year for three years. Jaden would pay top dollar for that to happen.

His eyes glanced over to his brother, whom had his one eye closed as he kept a hand over his deck case. His blue cap was tilted down over his bandage eye as he nodded every once in awhile to the one-sided conversation that he was having with his duel spirit; a fairly tall raccoon wearing a top hat, an ascot that dangled over his neck, a golden badge on the right side of his long sleeved shirt that was worn under his vest, and a black mask over his eyes; a golden cane with a revolver strapped to the bottom held in his right hand. Jaden smirked when the spirit started yammering on about the fun that was to come.

"_I tell ya, Jason; I can practically grab the duel energy with the tip of my cane. I see many great duels in our future, Bud. Sly and the rest agree too. They're resting up for when the fun begins._" Jaden watched the raccoon twirl the cane at a high speed with the handle of his revolver that was clipped into the bottom of his cane, a large grin on his face with excitement laced into his black pupils. Jaden always got along well with Jason's duel spirits. Yubel and his heroes sometimes got a little serious and uptight when it wasn't necessary, so it was fun to chat on with fun-loving and cool tempered duel spirits.

Jaden chuckled, "I feel it to, Tennessee. This is gonna be an awesome year!"

Tennessee grinned towards Jaden, "_Exactly my point, J-man. Jason tries to hide it, but I can feel his excitement just itching to be released._" Tennessee frowned slightly, "_I just wish he showed it a little more instead of trying to avoid conflict with anyone who isn't us._" Jaden did a double-take at the serious tone coming from Tennessee. It was usually Bentley, Yubel, or Rioichi that acted as the voice of reason and seriousness in their small group of duel spirits. Tennessee was like Sly when it came to being fun-loving and goofy. Jaden never thought he see the day when one of them acted serious. First time for everything, he mused.

"You blame him?" he asked the cane wielding raccoon, who shook his head as both duelist and duel spirit glanced to the mute boy next to them. Jason pretended like he wasn't listening to them, but the slight upturn in his lip showed them both that he was listening. Jaden let a small look cross his face when he saw his brother turn his head a little to the right, almost ashamedly like he always did when he felt he was being a burden or scared. Jaden never once thought his brother was in the wrong when it came to his attitude towards others after everything that's happened. They were the outcasts of their neighborhood due to Jaden's brutal awakening of his Supreme King powers and Jason's condition and accident. All they had was one another and their cards. Jaden hated Jason being treated like a freak and even if he stood up for him and did all he could to beat the bullies, Jason's mindset was still damaged. Damaged to the point he only hung around his brother and didn't try to go and try to see if someone will be his friend despite his condition. It still stunned Jaden how easy Jason was around Syrus despite only just meeting him. But he knew that within Jason's damaged mindset, a part of him, if not most of him, felt that he would be ridiculed if his bandages ever came off.

A voice broke off the chat Jaden was thinking about starting with his brother about how he wanted to approach the possibility of his bandages ever coming off.

"Attention new Academy duelists," He heard the captain speaking over the intercom, "This is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." Most of the students did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights, even Jason opened his one eye to look at the academy. Far away, it was mainly green due to the forest areas and even saw a volcano, which caused Jaden to raise an eyebrow; thinking about all the issues that might come if that thing ever erupts. But the main attraction, the reason why they were all here, was the building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four tan spires. If you look closely, you'll see three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down, one for all three Egyptian God cards if Jaden remembered reading the pamphlet right, which he was sure he didn't. Either way, he shared a small grin with his brother.

"Next stop, Academy Island!"

...

Soon after landing, Jaden and the rest found themselves standing in a large lecture room with a monitor in front of them. Jaden, Jason, and Syrus were all wearing red blazers with grey pants. Jaden did a quick look around and saw that there were other students wearing yellow and blue blazers. He was sure he remembered something like this somewhere on that pamphlet Jason gave him to read, but Jaden only skimmed through it when he saw that there were words on it. He wasn't much of a reader, only reading card effects and types of medicine for his brother. He was confused when Yubel appeared next to him. Before he could ask why, she spoke.

"_There's some idiots mocking Jason..._" That was all Jaden needed for a strong glare to take place on his face, tapping into his power enough to turn his eyes the honey color of his past ancestor. He looked to his brother, who had the sleeves of his blazer rolled up to his elbows and his cap tilted down over his eye that was covered. He slowly looked back to see people in blue blazers pointing to his brother and even imitating him by covering an eye. Jaden growled angrily, staring down the jerks with his golden eyes, which made them all stop at his glare and turn away. Jaden wished he could use his other powers of bringing Inferno Wing's fire and Lightning Golem's lightning to life, but Jason asked for him to not let his anger get the better of him and get him in trouble he won't be able to get out of, especially after Jaden's little incident when Jason got hurt. Jaden listened to his brother, but it still didn't stop him from imagining scenarios in which he did 'things' to his brother's bullies.

Jason saw what his brother did and nodded and smiled appreciatively to the past king. Jaden nodded and smiled back before dismissing his golden eyes. Not even a day here and already stuff was going wrong. Jaden just hoped it stopped with only a few warnings. They came here for a fresh start and to further their dueling careers, not to end up in the same exact spot they were when they left home.

A man in his late forties or early fifties appeared on the giant screen before every new student. He was bald but had a goatee around his chin. He wore a red blazer that was slightly darker than the one Jaden, Jason, and Syrus were wearing over a shirt and tie.

"Good morning and welcome my students," He said in a pleasant voice that caused Jaden and Jason to smile. It reminded them both of their father's. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world." Jaden grinned at that, his pride and confidence in his dueling skills taking front. "Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle that caused others to chuckle as well.

...

"Well boys, it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm..." Jaden said as he stared at his Duel PDA that was given to every new student that enrolled here. He was sitting on one of the stone decorations by the main entrance to the academy with Syrus leaning on the same decoration he was sitting on and Jason sitting Indian Style on the grass next to them.

"Cool, same with me," Syrus said. Jaden looked to his brother and saw that he gave an affirmative thumbs up that said he was in the same dorm as his brother and their new-found friend.

Jaden turned his head when he saw Bastion walking up to them, "Hey, you in Red too?" he asked.

Bastion couldn't help the small smirk that crawled onto his face. "Let's see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so..."

A look of realization drew on Jaden's face, "Oh, so that's why we're in red." Jason shook his head in embarrassment for his brother, having showed him the pamphlet many times that explained the dorms and the color system. Jason knew Jaden hated reading, but there were times when there wasn't a choice and you had to. He would have to keep on trying to enlist that way of thinking in his twin brother's head, even if it was as dense and hard as the stone pathway next to them.

"Please tell me you just didn't figure that out?" Jason caught the slight mischievous gleam that was in Jaden's eyes, knowing he was about to do something that he thought was funny. He remembered seeing this on their ninth birthday before Jaden without warning slammed a piece of cake into his face. Since then, Jason steered clear of his brother when that look was in his eyes. He shook a hand towards Syrus when a fake glare made it on Jaden's face.

"So what? Ever think that maybe I was color-blind?!"

"Actually no. Are you color-blind?" With his brother being mute and covering half of his face with bandages, it didn't sound too far-fetched at all that Jaden had a condition as well. His snickering and Jason's head shaking told Bastion that Jaden was just pulling his leg.

"Nah, but I coulda been." Bastion shook his head amusingly towards the older Yuki twin as he started walking away. "See you around the dorms!" Jaden waved off to the boy in the yellow blazer.

"I doubt that," Bastion turned back around to point them in a direction. "Your dorm is over there..." Sure enough, in the direction Bastion was pointing; a silhouette of a small building was seen. Jaden, Jason, and Syrus all stared at what was their dorm before they all stood up and started walking on over after bidding Bastion farewell.

...

"This here is our room..." Jaden turned the knob and opened the door to their room, Syrus and Jason standing behind him. Jason was assigned to a different room, but Jaden wasn't sure if it was a good idea for them to be bunking in separate rooms; especially since Jason always went through extreme agony before he went to bed due to the pain his head he always got when he laid down. Jaden needed to be there for his baby brother. He was the only family he had left besides his dueling spirits. He would do anything for him... Anything...

Inside the room was a two-seated desk along the left wall, a window straight across from the door and a three-person bunk bed along the right wall. And near the door was a little stove with some cabinets beneath it. Kinda small, but they'll make due. It wasn't too bad.

"It's pretty small, don't you two think?" Syrus commented on the small room as him and the two Yuki twins stepped into the room. Jason hovered over the stove, kneeling down to check the cabinet sizes while Jaden placed his and Jason's bags on the floor by the desk.

"Hey, you're a small guy," Jaden shrugged a reply to the blue-haired boy. "Hey, Jace..." the mute boy turned his head over to his twin brother. "You like the room?" Jason gave a small shrug, leveling his hand and shaking it; silently telling his twin that he thought it was alright. "Come on you two, this will make a sweet pad for our first year here."

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" Syrus said with a weird grin on his face. Speaking of weird, he was starting to dream up him, Jaden, and Jason in some Egyptian clothing. Him as the guardian Seto, Jaden as the Pharaoh, and Jason as a royal guard. "Think we were connected in some kind of ancient life?"

Jaden turned to stare at Syrus, a little weirded out by the sudden question from the short boy. Jason just face-palmed before going to check the stove to make sure the gas turned on properly. "No offense, but that's just lame."

"Well it could be true," Syrus threw out. Jaden saw his brother ponder on that before the mute boy gave out a shrug, which caused Jaden to let out a chuckle.

"No way, they would've broken the mold when they made us..." Jaden ignored the irony he felt in his chest as the knowledge of him as the Supreme King in his past life worked its way into his head. He knew Jason was thinking this too if the way his mouth upturned into a small smirk was any indication.

"Yeah for different reasons..." Syrus mumbled under his breath.

"Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence of yours," he turned to his brother. "And you too, Jason," Said boy blinked at being addressed, but rolled his eye as the familiar start to their infamous 'You need more self-esteem' conversation came up.

Syrus had to blink in confusion after hearing Jaden say that. He wouldn't think Jason had a confidence issue, but after remembering he was mute and wore bandages, it kinda made sense. At least he wouldn't be the only one who thought little of himself, even if for Jason it was out of his control what was wrong with him. "But first..." Jaden walked on over to the curtain that was shut closed and opened it, "Let there be light!"

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason." A voice from seemingly nowhere came. Jaden quickly pushed the curtains closed, thinking it was one of his or Jason's spirits before he saw that none were around. He turned to the real source of the voice, which was coming from the top bunk.

"Sorry." Syrus said as he and Jason walked up to the fourth person in the room that was currently laying on the top bunk.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden sheepishly added, rubbing his head in embarrassment at upsetting the other occupant.

"Well can you see me now!?" The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy-set boy with a face and hair similar to a koala. Syrus suddenly screamed in fear at the boy while Jaden and Jason just stared, having seen and been in scarier situations than this. Jason without his bandages was scarier then this guy. "Will you stop your screaming!? Who are you three and what are you doing in my room!?"

Jaden pointed between him and his mute brother, who was tilting his cap off to the boy up top. "I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my twin brother Jason. The screaming little girl over there is Syrus..." Jason let out a voiceless chuckle while Syrus glared heatedly at Jaden for his comment, a red blush of embarrassment on his face. "I guess we're your new roommates."

"You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work," the grouchy boy muttered as he turned over to his side to try and get back into slumber-land.

Syrus blinked, "Like when Parent's Visit is?" he asked, a trace of worry in his voice. Jaden and Jason let their heads bow slightly, memories of their parents flashing through their heads. Jaden's guilt over causing their deaths increased tenfold as he fully remembered, having always done his best to push it away. He felt like crying as hard as he did when Jason got hurt.

"Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's more important then anything..." the boy turned back over before he continued on.

"There are three colored dorms here. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards." Jaden and Jason nodded, remembering that on the pamphlet. Well, Jason did; Jaden was just going by what he already knew after his little conversation with Bastion. "There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest rank. Most of them get into the school by really high grades while others get in by connections. The Yellow students are mostly younger students that have a lot of potential...and then there are us, the Red Wonders,"

"The Wonders...," Syrus murmured, "That's a pretty cool name,"

"The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'." He continued while ignoring what Syrus said altogether. "A lot of people look down on the Slifers because we're the lowest ranking students on the island...nothing but the bottom of the barrel. I'm Chumley, by the way." Chumley lazily waved to them before he went on back to trying to sleep. Jaden, Jason, and Syrus turned to one another before Jaden suddenly grinned.

"I know what I'm doing this year..." he excitedly said. Jason smiled when Jaden continued, having had the same idea he did. "I'm gonna show everyone that just because we're in red doesn't mean we can't throwdown." Jaden started sprinting out the door, grabbing Jason and Syrus by the shoulders. "And I'll start now! Later Chumley!" he waved the sleeping boy goodbye as Syrus begged him to slow down, Jason trying to shrug himself out of his brother's grip.

Chumley actually laughed. "Good luck with that..." But on the inside, he was rooting for Jaden to follow through with his goal.

...

"Look! I found a duel arena!" Jaden called out to his brother and Syrus. True to his word, a dueling arena was stationed where Jaden was standing. The dueling field had a bunch of wires coming out of it with rows and rows of seats all around it. The entire academy can fit in here if everyone lined up! Jaden grinned at the thought of showing off his skills in front of everyone in this school. "This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!" He admired as his two companions came up next to him. He turned to his brother, "Let's throwdown, Jason!"

"Do you think we're allowed in here?" Syrus nervously asked as Jason nodded his confirmation to his brother's request, starting to pull out his deck. "I don't us to get in trouble, especially on the first day."

Jaden shook his head, "Nah, we're students here and this _is_ our campus," he pointed out with confidence.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer Red slackers allowed!" Jaden and the others turned to see the two teenage boys that were hanging around that Chazz Princeton guy that Jaden and Jason spelled out as trouble. When he saw them, Jaden glared; remembering how they teased his brother during his duel about his bandages. "And you," the glasses-wearing one pointed specifically to Jason. "Wearing a blue cap when you're a Slifer Slacker! How dare you mock the blue dorm!"

"Why don't you pick on me instead of my mute brother?" Jaden stepped forward when he saw his brother start to back away from the sudden insults he was receiving for no reason. Jaden kept his hard glare on his face as he stared down the two stuck-up Obelisks. "And who cares if he's in Red? He beat your headmaster with little to no trouble." They glared back at the reminder of the mute boy beating Crowler in the entrance exam. "And look at me... I'm wearing red too and I took him down in one turn," Jaden smirked when he saw their faces fall at that little reminder. "So don't go mocking my twin when he's a better duelist than you two."

"You never seen us duel!" the glasses wearing one barked.

"I don't have to," Jaden shrugged.

"Maybe he's right..." a new voice called out from one of the seats in the arena that was just a little above where Jaden and the others were. Jaden, Jason, and Syrus looked up to see that it was that kid Chazz from the entrance exam; the one Jaden and Jason could clearly tell would be trouble. "Maybe they are good duelists. They did manage to take down Crowler..." Jaden could easily see the sarcasm that was in his voice. He knew his brother saw it too when he eyed Chazz that way he always did with his bullies. Wary with a touch of anger. "And his legendary cards. It must take some skill to pull that off." Jaden was correct on his suspicion of sarcasm when Chazz threw a smirk over to them as he stepped down. "But then again, it could've just been dumb luck. I say we find that out right now..."

"Why would we wanna duel you?" Jaden asked. He was always up for dueling, but he never liked dealing with bullies; even in duels. It made him too tempted to use his Supreme King powers when they mocked his brother.

The glasses wearing and dark haired Obelisks looked at him like if he was crazy, "Because he's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay the proper respect!" the blue haired teen snapped towards the older Yuki twin.

The other Obelisk nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in the world!"

Jaden scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Impossible..."

"What did you just say?" the first Obelisk hissed towards the stoic Jaden.

"I said it's impossible for him to be the next King of Games..." And almost like by magic, his grin that seemed lost in the tension reappeared on his face. "Because that's what I'm gonna be! Either me or my brother!" No one could deny that Jaden's confidence in his brother wasn't apparent. He never shut up about how awesome he and his brother were in dueling.

"You? Slifer Slackers, the next King of Games? That'll be the day!" the dark haired Obelisk snapped at Jaden and Jason, even if the mute boy hadn't even acknowledged anything that was going on; only looking to Syrus and shaking his head when someone said something that made him want to face-palm. It was almost like Jason was doomed to be a verbal punching bag and occasionally physical punching bag for the rest of his life. Jaden hated that. He hated everything wrong that's ever happened to his brother. If he can take all that away, he would in a heartbeat; no matter what the cost would be for him.

Chazz looked to Jason as he arrived to the ground. "I'll start with you, Mute..." Jason glared as best he could at the nickname, but it didn't make him look anymore intimidating than normal. He wasn't an anger person by nature, so his glare held no power.

"Well this certainly is a motley crew..." a new feminine voice called out. All heads turned towards the direction in which the voices came from. Coming over to the group of boys were two girls wearing the Obelisks girls uniform. The one with the dark blonde hair and hazel eyes was the one who spoke, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the group of boys.

The pink haired one with the emerald eyes spoke next, "What's going on over here?"

Jason and Syrus were staring in admiration at the two girls, small blushes on their faces. "Wow... who are they?" Syrus whispered loudly, getting nudged in the shoulder by Jason's elbow as he bumped fists with the mute boy; nodding approvingly to the little blue haired boy while Jaden shook his head in amusement at his brother's actions. Despite him being close-shelled towards anyone that wasn't him, Jason always gave attention to the female population. He had Jaden a few times ask a girl to go out with him, but they always ended in rejection when they found out he was mute and it only got worse after his accident. Jason had long since abandoned his goal of getting a girlfriend and just settled for admiration instead. It was one of the many things Jaden wished he could change for his baby brother. He had to admit as he stared at the blonde girl that Jason knew a pretty girl when he saw one.

Chazz smirked over to the two, "Hey Alexis," he greeted to the blonde girl. "Hey Asami," he looked to the pink haired girl. "Come to watch me wipe the floor with my mute friend Jason here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one at that." Jaden had to glare at Chazz when he underestimated his brother's skills, even after his defeat over Crowler.

"We came to remind you about the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner. You're late." Alexis glared lightly.

"Oh yeah..." Chazz mumbled.

"And it's not nice or cool to pick on the disabled," Asami glared her own glare to Chazz. Jaden appreciated her sticking up for his brother and saw Jason's blush coming back when it was starting to go away.

"Let's go you guys," Chazz ignored the last thing said as he and his lackeys walked off to the Obelisks Boys' Dorm, a plan forming in his head.

Alexis turned her attention from the departing Chazz over to the remaining Slifers. "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way; all of us Obelisks aren't like that." She tried to assure them.

Asami nodded her head, "He's just a jerk. _Especially _with Slifers..." she focused on Jason. "I didn't think he would pick on someone who's mute."

Jason shrugged, not really caring about Chazz messing with him. He was used to this treatment by now, so it didn't bother him as much as it did when he was younger.

Jaden, being his brother's designated speaker, spoke for him, "It's fine," his easy tone caught the girls off guard after the fierce protectiveness they saw from him back at the entrance exam. "Jason would've destroyed them in one turn! Two at most if he plays around with them!" there was that confidence that he had in his brother's skills shining through once again. Jaden knew he and his brother could take the three snobs down, especially if they used their tag-team skills that won them a bunch of tournaments.

Jason turned his head slightly away at the praise his brother was giving him. He knew he was good, but he didn't think his deck could pull out a fast victory like Jaden's could. Jason's cards were more about striking the opponent's deck and not utterly annihilating his opponent like Jaden had done on more then one instance when he got carried away.

Alexis smiled slightly, "The Slifer Welcome Dinner is about to start too..."

"I would get a move on if I were you three..." Asami put in.

Jaden, Jason, and Syrus started getting into a jogging position, "Time to go!" Jaden said as the three Slifers started to run. Before he made it all the way down the exit, Jaden stopped to turn back to the girls. "What were your names again?"

Alexis smiled again, "Alexis Rhodes."

Asami gave the jogging Slifer a smile too, "Asami Elric."

"Jaden Yuki! My brother's name is Jason! Nice to meet you two!" Jaden started to catch up to Jason and Syrus, who were waiting for him down the exit.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me!?" Syrus whined as the three Slifers turned their jog into a sprint to get back to their dorm in time for the welcome dinner.

Asami turned to Alexis, "They're gonna make this year interesting, aren't they?" she asked her friend, remembering their domination over Crowler at the exams and the obvious strength of their brotherhood. Not to mention their personalities; Jaden's outgoing one and Jason's reserved one made them both intriguing individuals.

Alexis nodded in agreement with her friend, "Definitely..." She didn't notice how she smiled when she recalled Jaden defending his disabled brother, not even seeing that she thought it was cute.

He was cute, she thought.

...

"This is our big fancy welcome dinner?" One Slifer student said to no one in particular.

Jaden, Syrus, and Jason had made it back to the dorm just before the dinner started and saw what they rushed for. A small dish of rice, sardines, and chopsticks with some sauces. Syrus face-planted when he saw how little they were being given. Not the big welcome that he was expecting to have, although they shoulda seen something like this coming with the state of the dorm. Jaden and Jason were too busy staring at the food with hunger, the typical Yuki hunger and eating talents about to be revealed to the entire Slifer Dorm.

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Another said pointing at a brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall table. That thought was blown out of everyone's head when a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice enough guy. At least he didn't wear makeup like that buffoon Crowler did, Jaden thought before he turned back to his food with his hungry grin.

"Hello children. I'm Professor Banner," he greeted them all in a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…" Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden and Jason.

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while Jason started stuffing his face with his sardines. Everyone was staring at the Yuki twins in surprise.

"Guys, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, trying to stop his friends from eating. Like with what happened at the arena, he didn't want them to get into trouble on the first day here. Jaden and Jason seemed to be ignoring him, going over to their sardines and rice respectively.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I'm starving!" Jaden said with his mouth full. Jason nodded in agreement with his twin.

"He's walking over here." Syrus warned but Jaden and Jason were still stuffing their face full of food. "I mean it guys, he's…" Syrus didn't finish since Professor Banner now stood over the three of them.

"Well, since some of us can't wait…" He said almost with a small smile. "Let's just eat!"

...

After the Slifer Dinner, Jaden, Jason, and Syrus were now back into their room with Chumley. The sleeping arrangements were easily solved when Jaden said he and his brother were gonna share a bunk together. Syrus and Chumley said it was up to them and that it didn't bother them one bit. Jaden also warned them that there might be some nights where Jason would cry and look like he was in pain and if that happened and if he wasn't there for some reason to either get in touch with him or give him two pills from the jar. The other two boys were confused but promised they would do that if it ever came down to it. Jaden was glad they found reliable roommates. Jason was too.

Now the four Slifers were just relaxing in their room. Chumley was on his bunk trying to go back to sleep, Syrus was handing Jaden and Jason some tea he heated up, and the Yuki twins were having a duel on the floor. Before Jaden can make his next move, someone's Duel PDA went off. Process of elimination revealed it was Jason's. He had an incoming message. He almost closed it when he saw Chazz's mug on his screen.

"**Don't think you're off the hook, Mute. Tonight at midnight we duel at the Duel Arena. Winner gets the loser's best card.**"

Jason turned to the thinking face of his brother, which was Jaden closing his eyes and having his head tilted up in a weird way before a smirk turned up on his lips.

"Kick his butt, Jace..." The mute boy smiled and nodded before he and his brother ended their duel in a draw and started looking through his deck.

...

"I still don't think this a good idea," Syrus told the Yuki twins as Jason led them to the Duel Arena, the Academy Duel Disk on his left arm. "Isn't it bad to duel with the Ante rule?"

"Maybe, but we Yuki's never back down from a duel; especially one that gives us a chance to show what we're really made up of," Jaden grinned. "Chazz is gonna regret underestimating Jason. He's about to have a wake-up call and I can't wait to see this." The three Slifers entered the arena to find Chazz and his lackeys already waiting for them.

Chazz eyed Jason as the mute boy walked over to his side of the arena, "Hope you're ready to lose..." Jason shook his head and inserted his deck into the slot. "Have any final words? Oh wait! You can't talk!" Chazz erupted into laughter while Jason looked hurt at the reminder of his disability. He should've learned to let insults like that pass him on by and for awhile he did. But then his accident happened and destroyed every last sense of pride he had for himself and he was back to square one and has remained there for four years. Not even these cards Pegasus made for him helped him move on.

"Chazz..." the dangerous tone of Jaden Yuki's voice silenced his laughter. "Strike two. Don't get to three..." Was all the warning Jaden gave before he paid the Obelisk no more mind. It stopped Chazz from laughing and put his deck into his disk. The Slifer and Obelisk drew their five cards.

"Time to lose, Mute!"

Chazz: 4000

Jason: 4000

"I'll start by summoning Reborn Zombie in defense mode." A zombie wearing black wrapped in mummy wrappings appeared onto the field. (ATK: 1000. DEF: 1600) "Hey look! He has the same bandages as you!" Jason moved a hand to his face, trying to shield his face from view. Chazz slid a card into the spell and trap card zone. "And then I'll place one card facedown to end my turn." He smirked over to Jason. "Make your pitiful move, Mute!"

Jason drew his card, looking them over before he held up a spell card. The card image was a blue van with a flame pattern going across the side and a mysterious face on the side that looked almost like a raccoon; a giant clock on the top of the van. Going down to his notepad, he quickly jotted down what the card was and the effects and held it up so Chazz could read it:

"_This is my Continuous Spell Card 'Time Machine'. It allows me to summon one of five certain monsters once a turn from my hand. It counts as a special summon and I just happen to have one of them in my hand right now. I summon Rioichi Cooper._"

Jason took a card from his hand and placed on his duel disk. As he did, out came a raccoon wearing a blue hooded cloak. The sleeves were white and he also bore matching blue pants. His hood covered his face as he landed on the ground and started meditating, floating into the air shortly afterward. (ATK: 1700. DEF: 1200)

Everyone minus Jaden were confused at the sight of the cards.

"What cards are these!?" Chazz looked over to Jaden since Jason wouldn't be able to explain.

Jaden lowered his head just slightly so his face was covered by his bangs. "Jason designed these cards himself. He was in an accident after a tournament and was put into a coma," Syrus was stunned at the revelation while Chazz looked bored. "Pegasus, who held the tournament, felt bad that Jason was hurt at one of his tournaments. He asked if there was anything he can do, so I showed him Jason's designs. Pegasus made these cards for my brother and only for my brother as his 'Get Well Soon' gift." The fact that the creator of Duel Monsters made cards for a comatose kid was shocking to everyone who wasn't Jaden or Jason.

"So these are those cards..." Two newcomers entered the arena. Jaden and the rest turned to see Alexis and Asami standing there. "I remember Pegasus saying in an interview once that he made some new cards for a special boy, but I never guessed it would be Jason." Alexis mused, staring intently and interestingly at Jason's field.

Jaden grinned, "Well believe it since they're right there..."

Asami looked to Jaden, "Why are you guys dueling so late?"

Jaden shrugged, "You know, Chazz being a jerk and challenging him to a duel to show how Obelisks are better and all that." Asami nodded, getting all she needed to know.

Chazz growled, "I don't care that Pegasus made these for you! They're still weak! I play my facedown card; Bottomless Trap Hole!" A trap card showing a monster being sucked into a hole was revealed. "And now you're raccoon is destroyed!" A hole appeared over the hovering Rioichi. No one saw Jason or Jaden smirking. Rioichi opened one of his eyes that were closed before he sighed, waving his hand to the hole that was trying to suck him in; the hole vanishing as if it was never there.

Chazz was stunned. "Hey! He has more than 1500 points! He should've been removed from the game!"

Jaden took it as his chance to explain since Jason couldn't. "Rioichi isn't affected by trap cards, Chazz! Better luck next time! You're gonna need it." Chazz growled towards Jaden.

'_After I destroy your brother, you're next Slacker!_'

Since Jason still had his normal summon, he looked through his hand before he placed another monster down onto his monster zone. Out from the card came the duel spirit that Jaden was talking to on the helicopter ride here. It was Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, his grin plastered perfectly for everyone to see. (ATK: 1600. DEF: 1300)

Tennessee turned to Rioichi, "_Hey Rioichi! Ready to kick some tail!?_"

Rioichi sighed in response. "_Calm down my descendant. Jason-sama will direct us to attack when he feels is right._" He told the hyperactive raccoon in a sage-like tone. "_In the meantime, show the one in blue your ability._"

Tennessee turned to Jason, "_Should I?_" Jason nodded with a smirk that said all that needed to be said. "_Alright!_" Tennessee pulled out a revolver and aimed it towards Chazz's hand. "_Time to show these folks my Crackshot technique. Ready. Aim. FIRE!_" Tennessee fired a bullet towards Chazz's hand, piercing through a random card and destroying it.

Chazz was stunned once again as he watched his Pandemonium Watchbear get sent to the graveyard. "What just happened!?" he seethed towards Jason, who shrugged innocently. It was Jaden that answered.

"Tennessee's effect destroys a random card in your hand once a turn." Jaden smirked. "He is the best shot in the Old West for a reason."

Tennessee grinned, "_You know it, Jaden._" The gun-slinging raccoon turned towards his more calm ancestor. "_Do you mind clearing me a path?_"

Rioichi nodded slowly as he started sprinting over towards Chazz's Reborn Zombie. The hooded raccoon swung his fist when he got close, destroying the monster into a bunch of pixels. Tennessee grinned as he loaded his revolver, aiming towards Chazz as a bullet grazed his duel disk; the Obelisk sneering angrily towards Jason. Jason placed a card facedown on his duel disk before he gave Chazz a nod, signalling it was his turn.

Chazz: 2400

Jason: 4000

Chazz growled, "You think that one lucky move will win you this duel?!" Jason shrugged, which only infuriated Chazz all the more. He snatched the next card from his disk, which made the Obelisk smirk. "I first play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He drew. "Then I activate my Double Summon, letting me summon twice this turn. I play two Chthonian Soldiers," Two monsters wearing dark armor with huge blades appeared on Chazz's field. (ATK: 1200. DEF: 1400)x2

"What's Chazz up to...?" Jaden muttered, watching his brother look thoughtfully to his opponent's field.

"Now I play the equip spell Chthonian Alliance!" A stream of dark energy wrapped itself around one of Chazz's soldiers, increasing his size by two. "What this does slacker is increase my monster's points by 800 for each monster on the field with it's name!" (ATK: 2800) "Now they're gonna go to use! Destroy that Tennessee!" The soldier growled before he swung his blade towards the raccoon, who was looking wide-eyed before he was destroyed; the impact forcing Jason to cover his face from the dust.

Chazz: 2400

Jason: 2800

Jason pressed a button on his duel disk, revealing a trap card that showed a plastic card with the face of a raccoon similar to Tennessee's and Rioichi's.

Jaden nodded approvingly, turning to the confused bunch. "Calling Card activates when a monster on Jason's side is destroyed. Now he can special summon a level 4 or below Cooper from his deck..." Jaden smiled afterward when he saw his brother pull out a card. "And I think I know who," his suspicions were proven when another raccoon wearing a blue cap similar to Jason's appeared onto the field. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red pouch over his right leg. Blue shoes were on his feet as he landed swiftly onto the ground, his black and grey-ringed tail floating in the wind for a second before he raised his head to show his grin. "Sly Cooper... Jason's icon monster." (ATK: 1500. DEF: 1200.)

Sly looked to Rioichi, "_Tennessee got blasted again, didn't he?_" the simple nod from Rioichi was all the answer Sly needed before he looked to his owner. "_What's the plan, Jason?_" Jason's smirk made Sly get jitty with excitement. "_Now I can't wait..._"

"I end my turn, Mute." Chazz stated as he placed his last cards face down. "Let's see you get out of this!" Chazz was relishing in the fact that he had taken control of this duel now. This kid's victory over Crowler had to have been a fluke now that he's seen how weak he is.

Jason drew his card, looking at it before he showed it to Chazz. It was an equip spell card showing simply a ball and chain with a black and white jail uniform.

"What's that?" Syrus asked as Jason placed the card into one of the slots. His friend's cards have been interesting to see throughout the duel. Maybe he'll ask him to tutor him after this, even if Syrus knew he would probably be a waste of his friend's time.

Jaden turned to the blue haired boy, "Jailbird Costume. It can only be equipped to Sly. It has a pretty cool effect, but I'll wait for Jason to use it to explain it..."

"Why?" Alexis asked. Jaden smiled towards her, which made her chest flutter at how friendly his smile was.

"You'll see..."

"It must be a pretty cool effect," Asami mused.

"Oh yes it is."

Sly's outfit changed to the jailbird that was depicted on the card. His face looked strained as he held the ball in his hands, which was around double his size. His ankle had the chain wrapped around it. His blue cap turned into a white and black jail hat.

"_I hate this costume..._" Sly muttered. (ATK: 1500)

Chazz laughed, "His points haven't raised by a single point! What was the point of playing that?!" he stopped laughing when Jason snapped his fingers, Sly nodding slowly as he stumbled over towards the larger Chthonian Soldier. "What are you doing? Do you have a death wish or something!?" Jason rolled his eye as Sly held the ball up as high as he could before he threw it to the Soldier, hitting him the chest as he growled and sunk to his knee. (ATK: 1300) Chazz was stunned, as was everyone else.

"What happened?" Asami asked as she stared in admiration at the move Jason just did.

Jaden knew this was his cue to explain. "Jailbird Costume lets Sly lower a monster's attack equal to his own once a turn. The only down side is that if he does this, he can't attack..." he looked to his brother, who smirked before he showed another spell card. "Unless the spell is destroyed." Jason showed his Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying the jail costume and freeing Sly from the heavy load.

"_Thanks Jason._" The raccoon thanked as his original attire came back. He turned to his fellow raccoon. "_Let's get 'em Rioichi._"

"_Yes, Sly, let's..._" the ninja raccoon and his descendant started running off towards the two soldiers. Sly took out the weaker one while Rioichi destroyed the one that got attacked by Sly's Jailbird Costume.

Chazz: 1700

Jason: 2800

Chazz smirked when two swords flew from the dust cloud the raccoon's made, which sliced through Jason; the mute boy falling to the ground in pain.

Chazz: 1700

Jason: 2100

"When my soldiers are destroyed, you take the same amount of damage that I do, Mute! But it gets better as I trigger my two facedowns. First there's Chthonian Blast!" a trap showing an explosion was revealed. "Since you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to take out one of yours and then we take damage equal to half it's attack points." Chazz smirked, "But that's where my other facedown, Ring of Defense, comes into hand." The crowd gasped as a green ring appeared and started to shield Chazz. "Now I don't take the damage. I'll destroy Sly!"

"_Oh crud,_" the raccoon in question muttered as he was destroyed, the explosion forcing Jason to shield his face from the dust.

Chazz: 1700

Jason: 1250

Jason frowned as he signaled the end of his turn. "About time," Chazz drew his card. "I activate the spell card Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Jason blinked. "We both draw three cards!" he explained. Both players drew. "Now I play Premature Burial to revive my Soldier." The armor wearing soldier reappeared. "But he won't be around for long as I sacrifice him to play Mefist the Infernal General." The soldier disappeared and a soldier riding a horse took his place. (ATK: 1800. DEF: 1700) "Now attack that ninja!" the general rode off to where Rioichi was waiting for his end. The general sliced him through, reducing him into dust.

Chazz: 900

Jason: 1150

Jaden whistled, "He's giving my brother a run for his money," Jaden was interested in dueling Chazz now after seeing the intense match that was going on in front of him.

"He was the top in duel prep school for a reason," Alexis explained. "Not to mention he's one of the top freshmen in the school." She was surprised at the skills that Jason was showing against Chazz. He was starting to show that just because he was in Red it didn't mean he couldn't go against Obelisks. He and Jaden also managed to beat Crowler, so that was another example at their skills. It was a mistake for them both to be in Red if someone were to ask her. She watched Jaden nod approvingly at every move his brother had made so far. His confidence in him was touching.

Asami was intrigued at the show Jason was putting on against Chazz. She was intrigued to duel him herself and she wasn't one to openly want to challenge people if they didn't prove themselves to be worthy of her time. Jason was starting to appear on her radar.

Jaden saw the card his brother drew and started grinning, "He's won..." he whispered to himself.

Chazz eyed the mute Yuki brother. "Hey Mute, you might wanna hurry up! I wanna cream you so I can move onto your brother already!" Jaden shook his head slowly at Chazz's words.

'_No one here understands the bond Jason has with his cards. None of them know that he almost died to get them. The bond forged from that is so strong that no matter what the odds are against him, he'll find a way to win._' Jaden saw his brother getting ready to play his last cards. '_And this move will prove it._'

Alexis suddenly turned her head to the entrance, a worried expression starting to make its way on her face. "Guys! We got company! Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all get seriously busted." As soon as the words left her mouth, all eyes snapped over to her.

"What!" Syrus yelped as his eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Why? I mean we're all students here." Jaden was confused, as was Jason as he looked down to the group of students behind him.

Asami was the one who crossed her arms and glared over at Chazz, "Did Mr. Princeton over there happen to tell you that there is no off-hour arena dueling?" Chazz's face turned red at being called out. "First you pick on a mute and then you try to get him in serious trouble. How low can you get, Chazz?"

Jaden glared as well, "That is just not cool."

Jason stepped down from the arena as Chazz did. The Obelisk boy sneered at him. "I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke...: Jason glared as Chazz looked to Jaden. "I'll duel you too soon, Slacker." Were his parting words as he and his lackeys left the arena.

"Can we get out of here now?" Syrus asked. No one objected him.

...

After briefly acting as ninja, the group of five managed to get out of the main building. Alexis looked to Jaden as he, Syrus and Jason followed after her and Asami. Jason was still looking at his hand from the last turn of his duel with Chazz.

Jaden smiled appreciatively to the female Obelisk, "Thanks a bunch for showing us the back way out. Probably wouldn't have made it without you." He thanked.

Alexis smiled back, "No problem," she cast an eye to Jason. "I'm sorry your brother didn't get a chance to finish his duel with Chazz."

Jaden shrugged. "It's cool. I know exactly how it would've ended anyway..." he grinned.

"Really?" Asami stepped forward. "I know he's your brother and you believe in his skills, but it could've gone either way between him and Chazz when it stopped."

Jaden smirked to the pretty pink-haired girl. "Are you sure?" his voice had a teasing tone to it. He turned to his brother, "Come here, Jason." Jason and Syrus walked closer to the older Yuki twin brother. "Show the lady the two cards from your hand that woulda won you the duel." Jason picked the two cards out from his hand and handed them to Asami for her and Alexis to look at. The first was Monster Reborn and the second was another spell card showing a train track and a pair of feet sliding across it like if he was on a skateboard.

Jaden pointed to the second card. "Rail Walk. If Tennessee Cooper is on the field, he can attack directly the turn this card is played." Jaden's grin expanded as the ladies' eyes widened. "If Jason would've brought Tennessee back from the grave, he could've played this, attacked Chazz, and won the duel." Jason beamed with pride as he was handed his cards back by Asami, their fingers touching just slightly. Jason coulda sworn he felt something shock his fingers.

"So Jason won..." Syrus whispered in awe. A Slifer would've taken down an Obelisk if he had another minute to play.

Jaden nodded, "Yep." He turned to the two girls. "See ya." Jason waved goodbye as he, his brother, and Syrus started walking back to the dorm.

Alexis and Asami watched them walk, turning to one another shortly after. "Jason technically beat Chazz." Asami stated.

"Yeah... so?" Alexis wondered what her friend was saying before she started to grow a smirk on her face. "You wanna duel him."

"Just like how you wanna duel Jaden." She countered easily, causing her blonde friend to nod. "What do you say we have a little match against the Yuki twins." She offered with a smirk on her face, the excitement of possibly a good duel within her reach causing her to feel giddy.

Alexis nodded as they started walking back to the Obelisk Girls Dorm. "You read my mind, best friend."

End of Chapter 2 of Supreme King Jaden

Jason's deck introduction. This chapter was mostly to show his cards. We'll get more Jaden dueling starting next time.

I won't fully follow the anime. I'll branch off here and there to add in original stuff for character and relationship development. In case you couldn't figure it out, the two main pairings will be JadenxAlexis and JasonxAsami.

As Jason's cards get revealed, I'll show their stats at the ending AN for you to see.

A tag team duel between Jaden and Jason vs. Alexis and Asami will go down next time.

Card Stats:

Sly Cooper/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1200/Warrior/EARTH/4 Stars

Once a turn, this monster can take a random card from your opponent's hand and add it to your own.

Card Image: Sly Cooper from the Sly Cooper video game series.

Rioichi Cooper/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/Warrior/EARTH/4 Stars

This card is unaffected by Trap Cards.

Card Image: Rioichi Cooper from Sly Cooper Thieves in Time

Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500/Warrior/EARTH/4 Stars

Once per turn, you can destroy a random card in your opponent's hand.

Card Image: Tennessee Cooper from Sly Cooper Thieves in Time

Time Machine

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can special summon Rioichi, Tennessee, Bob, Sir Galleth, or Salim Cooper from your hand. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters summoned with this card.

Card Image: The Cooper Gang time machine van

Jailbird Costume

Equip Spell Card

This card can only be equipped to Sly Cooper. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:

- You can lower an opponent's monster's ATK by the equipped monster's ATK points. This monster can't attack the turn this effect is used.

- Destroy one facedown card on your opponent's field. This monster's ATK is lowered by half if this effect is used.

Card Image: Sly in the Jailbird costume from Sly Cooper Thieves in Time

Calling Card

Trap Card

When a monster on your field is destroyed, special summon a Cooper monster from your deck that is 4 Stars or lower.

Card Image: Sly's trademark calling card from the series.

Rail Walk

Spell Card

If you have a Tennessee Cooper on the field, it can attack your opponent directly for this turn only.

Card Image: Tennessee walking on a train track.

Hope you guys enjoyed the cards. I really enjoyed making them. :)

Next Time: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh GX

AN: **Thanks a bunch to everyone for the support of this story. It really means a lot to me that people are loving this. It also means a lot to me that Jason and his deck received a bunch of positive feedback. It's cool you guys like Jason since I have things in mind for him that'll blow your mind; him and Jaden both. I already have all four seasons mapped out in my head so I just need to find time to sit down and write the individual chapters down. Hopefully you guys keep giving me awesome support so I will sit down and write!**

**Without further ado, here comes the first tag duel of the series. The Yuki Twins vs. Alexis and Asami. It's sure to be fun times for them all.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3-

The next morning after Jason's duel against Chazz, the new students of Duel Academy were sitting in their first class for the day with, unfortunately, Dr. Crowler as their teacher for the first hour of the day. Jaden and Jason were doing their best to ignore the glares that the teacher had sent them when he walked into the room, focusing on either their desk or playing around with the collar and sleeves of their blazers. They still couldn't believe he wasn't letting go their victory over him on the entrance day. Any other rational person would accept the lost and move on with their lives, but not Crowler apparently. He looked to be devious and plotting something if the dangerous gleam in his eyes was anything to go by. Jaden and Jason didn't care. They've seen and dealt with a worse bunch of people in their youth than Crowler, so they weren't worried.

"Alright, settle down now!" Crowler called to the class as he set down his briefcase on the table he was standing behind. "I'll be your first teacher for the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler. I'll be teaching you the different types of cards that we use in our decks. Now who would like to explain the different types of cards?" He scanned his eyes around the classroom, ignoring the Slifers that were sitting in the front of the lecture room. He, of course, went right towards the back where the Obelisks were. "How about you Miss Rhodes?" he asked the first year blonde girl that had quickly gained a fan club of boys and the title 'Queen of Obelisk Blue', much to her dismay and annoyance.

Alexis nodded and stood up from her seat. "Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Trap cards, and Spell cards. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal Traps, Continuous Traps, and Counter Traps. Spell cards can be grouped into Normal Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Field Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells and Ritual Spells." She addressed to the entire class with confidence.

Crowler clapped happily after she was done. "Perfect! Well done Alexis! Of course I expect nothing less from one of my top Obelisks!" he added snobbishly at the end there.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis sat back down in her seat, sharing a nod with Asami as she sat back down.

"Now then, who shall we question next?" Crowler scanned his eyes across the room again, but this time he zoned in on Jason Yuki like a predator to its prey. He started grinning deviously when he remembered Jason's condition. "Jason Yuki!" Surprised at being addressed, Jason looked up from his sleeve to stare at Crowler with his one good eye. Jaden frowned when he seemed to understand what Crowler was doing, his anger starting to bubble in his chest. "Would you mind _speaking _to the class and _telling _us what a Field Spell is?" The people who knew about Jason's condition were, needless to say, angry and disapproving of Crowler's actions as everyone else who knew about Jason being mute due to his duel against Crowler at the entrance exam laughed. Jaden was the one who was most angry by this, and watching his younger twin look embarrassed and ashamed of something that was completely out of his control made him lose his cool.

He slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. "You know my brother can't talk, yet you call him out and ask him to speak anyway." His voice started off as slow and haunting, enlisting chills down people's spines as some of his Supreme King personality slipped out. His eyes were starting to change to the honey color of his past ancestor. "Just because he beat you in a duel, you want to make him look like a fool in front of everyone." He smirked. "You wanna know what the best part is? He wasn't even using his real deck," Jaden took a sick sense of satisfaction at seeing Crowler freak out from that little revelation. He would love to tell the Obelisk Headmaster about Jason's 'victory' over Chazz, but knew that they can get into trouble if he let that piece of information out. "Just remember that I beat you too, and in one turn no less. If you want to pick on one of us," his smirk died as did any remains of his goofable personality. "Pick on me." He pat his brother affectionately on the back as he relaxed back into his seat, closing his eyes as they turned back to their usual brown.

He couldn't see Alexis staring at him interestingly, her eyes focused on the back of his head as her lips were upturned into a small smile. Asami noticed this, but chose not to question her on it; knowing Alexis would chew her out for it if she said anything. She observed Jason looking down to his desk again, almost like he was trying to hide himself from everyone after the way Crowler made him look like a fool. She felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault he was mute.

Crowler was freaking out on the inside of his head, angered and appalled at Jaden's outburst of defending his brother. '_That is it! I will not have these slackers at my school for a moment longer__!_" he fumed. '_I will see to it that they are expelled immediately!_'

...

After scraping through Crowler's class, Jaden and Jason were relived that the next teacher they had was Professor Banner; knowing the Slifer Headmaster wouldn't be a pain in their butt. Jason had received some taunts over his problem with being mute, which had ranged from notes to some spitballs; but they all stopped immediately when Jaden stood up from his desk and held his arms out, daring them to try again with his golden eyes staring darkly at the sections of the room that went after his brother.

"Lousy bastards," Jaden mumbled as he stared at his brother, who was keeping his head down towards his lap. "Jason," the mute Yuki turned to his brother. "Don't let them get to you. If you do then they win," Jason shrugged his shoulders, making more signs with his hand that caused Jaden to lightly glare at his brother. "Stop. Stop saying you're a burden and a freak," he whispered. Even though he whispered, he still got Syrus' attention; who was doing his best to ignore the conversation between the brother's to give them privacy. "It's not your fault you got shot."

Syrus gasped loudly at the revelation, which gained him the attention of the entire class. Banner looked over to the stunned Slifer.

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

Syrus stood up from his seat in a panic at being addressed by the teacher. "Uh,yes?" he asked, waiting for Banner to chew him out for causing a disturbance in the classroom.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned, being slightly confused that Banner wasn't gonna talk him down for making a disturbance in class..

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked.

Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. Once again, a chorus of laughter was had, but this time at Syrus's expense instead of Jason's as the blue-haired boy picked up the cat and returned it to it's owner.

...

In Crowler's office, the doc was writing a letter down with a white feather pen, a second one all folded and ready to go. "How dare that Slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make. He and his brother are done at this school forever!" He then picked up a mirror and start placing red lipstick on his lips. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letters and chuckled to himself. "The big kiss-off!" He laughed to himself for a few more seconds before he headed for the boys locker room, knowing that Jaden and Jason both had gym at this time. Searching through the lockers, he found both Yuki's to be next to each other. He grinned manically before he placed the letters in each individual locker.

What he failed to notice was Jason watching him as he rounded another corner of the locker room. He had been excused from taking gym after his injury was made known to Sheppard, so he was sitting in the locker room waiting for Jaden to finish up with class. His curiosity hitting his peek, he went to his locker and took the envelope that Crowler left in it. Opening it, his face turned red with anger as he read the envelope.

_My dear Jason._

_I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. Meet me at the Obelisk Girl's Dorm tonight so I can give you a sweet kiss._

_Lovingly, Assamii Lrick_

Jason knew that this was bullshit, especially since he both saw Crowler put it in his locker and since he knew that Asami didn't look like the type of girl to send love letters. With her firm and independent personality, she would just come up to him in person and tell him that she liked him if she did. Crumbling the letter into pieces, he threw it into the garbage as he went to check the letter Crowler put in Syrus' locker. Before he could open it to check, he saw Syrus start running into the locker room.

"Lousy girl's gym." He grumbled as he sprinted over to his locker, "Why can't they make the signs bigger." His eyes caught with Jason. "Hey Jason, you aren't in class?" Jason pointed to his bandage side, which made Syrus nod sympathetically to the younger Yuki. "By the way," Jason gave the blue-haired Slifer his attention. "I may have overheard Jaden saying why you wear the bandages..." Jason smirked before he remembered Syrus gasping in class earlier. Syrus walked forward to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jaden is right in you not being a freak. It's not your fault." Jason smiled appreciatively before he ruffled Syrus' hair. "I should get ready for gym. I'm already late enough as it is." He laughed as he pushed Jason's hand off of his head.

Jason started walking away to let Syrus do what he needed to do before he remembered the letter Crowler put into the locker. His lone eye widening, he sprinted back to find both it and Syrus gone. Putting the pieces together, Jason frowned to himself as he started thinking about what to do next; knowing that whatever was in that second envelope would only spell trouble for him and his brother.

...

Jason had no idea how right he was as later that night, while he and Jaden were sitting in their dorm room, Syrus was rowing a boat over to the girls' dorm, grinning like a fool as he thought about what was gonna happen between him and Alexis. He didn't know that in the bushes by the dorm, Crowler was waiting for Jaden and Jason to arrive due to the letters he planted.

'_This will be perfect, thanks to those phony love letters I wrote!' _Crowler thought, going over the plan in his mind. _'I'll just wait here for Jaden and Jason to come around while they search for Alexis and Asami. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of them, creating evidence that will get them both expelled!'_

While Crowler was outside waiting for the Yuki twins to arrive, inside of the dorm, Alexis and Asami, along with their friends Jasmine and Mindy, were enjoying the hot spring that was available to them.

"That was nice of Jaden to stand up for his brother in class today," Alexis told the three girls. "Crowler had a lot of nerve to pick on Jason like that..."

"The poor boy is mute and he felt like he needed to call it out in front of everyone..." Asami added, her pity for the mute Yuki brother growing after him being picked on in class today. "Still, I have to wonder why he wears those bandages around his eye." She wondered, picturing and imagining various reasons as to why Jason would wear bandages around his face.

"You gotta feel bad for Jason," Jasmine agreed. "I mean did you see how embarrassed he was when Crowler all but shouted that he was mute? He looked like he was gonna die from the laughter."

"And Jaden's golden eyes that he showed were so dreamy!" Mindy squealed, being the only one of the bunch to see his shifting eyes. The golden color that had taken over his usual brown made her die on the inside due to how attractive she felt he looked with them. The other three girls were getting tired of trying to explain to her that she was just imagining and that Jaden's eyes were brown and not golden. They decided that they were wasting their breath with her and settled for her to embrace her imagination.

"Still..." Alexis continued, "I am curious at how good they really are. After seeing their entrance duels, I wanna see how good Jaden is myself."

"Jason sparked my interest the moment he beat Chazz..." Asami continued to her friend. "Even if their duel was cut short, the way he used different effects to all but outmaneuver Chazz was interesting. I wanna test those skills against my own."

They were about to be given their chance to duel the Yuki's when Syrus waltzed into the designated spot where he was about to 'meet' Alexis. Back on the outside, Crowler flipped at seeing Syrus and not Jaden or Jason.

"That's not Jaden or Jason! That's the other Slacker!" his yelling at his failure brought attention to where they were, which was not a good thing in the slightest.

"It's a boy!"

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" Crowler corrected as he wobbled over to the water, slipping and falling into the lake that Syrus arrived from. As he fell, he missed Syrus being ambushed by the girls of the dorm; knowing that he was in some kind of trouble.

...

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked after hearing Syrus' explanation as to why he was here. Alexis, Jasmine, and Asami were standing with her; the blonde and pink haired girl knowing something was up. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Just ask her, it's true!" Syrus replied, winking at Alexis, causing her to mentally roll her eyes. Syrus seemed like a cool guy, but she didn't send him a love letter. She wasn't that kind of person. Someone had to have played a joke on Syrus. It was all she could think of as to why a letter by her would be given to him.

"Uh, hello..." Jasmine retorted. "Alexis is really tall and you're really short, she's skilled at dueling and you aren't, and she's really hot and-"

"But it's true!" Syrus protested, pulling out the letter. "Just read it!" Alexis took the note as she and the other girls looked over it.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right." She said. Her suspicions were confirmed. Someone played a mean joke on the short Slifer.

"So you don't love me?" He asked. The girls groaned at his persistence.

"Hey, hold on!" Jasmine interrupted, looking over the front of the envelope. "This note's addressed to Jaden Yuki!" And for emphasis, she pointed it out to the little guy, disappointing him more than he already was.

"Aw, I can't even get a _fake_ love letter?" The young Slifer complained, although he knew he should've seen this coming due to his track record of bad luck.

"Sorry, Syrus." Alexis apologized. "Guess we have no reason to keep you here if you were played." She was ready to let him go, knowing he had enough embarrassment and problems for the day and deserved some kind of break.

"Hold on, he could've written the note as an excuse to come here!" Jasmine wasn't ready to let this go in the slightest.

"So we should turn him in then? Mindy asked.

Asami frowned, "He was tricked. It's not his fault."

"Girls, just what is going on down there?" The girls looked up in the balcony seeing Miss Fontaine looking over the balcony. Jasmine and Mindy hid Syrus, so she wouldn't see him as well. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine." Alexis said to the Obelisk Headmistress.

"We'll be sure to keep the noise down." Asami promised.

"Well I hope so, it's nearly Midnight!" Miss Fontaine said as she headed back to her room. "And I have Pilates in the morning." As soon as they were sure that their headmistress was sound asleep, they got Syrus out of hiding.

"So, what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now, girls..." Alexis said, putting a smirk that had Asami smirking too. "We'll use Syrus as bait, to get Jaden and Jason over here."

"What for?" Mindy asked.

"Remember what we were discussing earlier?" Alexis asked. "We're gonna find out how good Jaden and Jason really are..." She turned to her pink haired friend. "You up for a little tag duel?"

Asami nodded, "You know it."

...

Back in the Slifer Dorm, Jaden and Jason were participating in one of their past-times besides dueling... playing a hand-held fighting game against one another.

"Got you!" Jaden was lowering Jason's health bar into the red zone as his brother kept him on par with the health and combos. "Just take the uppercut like a man!" A beep from his Duel Pilot distracted Jaden enough that Jason managed to punch his head off, signalling himself as the winner. Jaden frowned, "Cheater..." he groaned as he checked to see what caused him to lose. "We are so having a rematch after this..." He saw it was a video message like the one Jason got from Chazz the other night. "Hmmm..." he mumbled as he played it, Jason hovering over him as a ominous voice played.

"**We have your roommate Syrus hostage! If you want him back, come to the Girls' Dorm with your brother.**" The message ended, making Jason's eye widen as he started smacking his head into the bunk bed.

"Whoa!" Jaden stopped him from going again. "Are you stupid? You have any clue how dangerous that is for you?! What's your deal?" Jason let out a silent sigh as he started 'telling' Jaden about his fake love letter from Asami. "You think someone planted a fake love letter for Syrus and that he went on ahead to meet with his admirer?" Jason nodded, feeling guilty that he couldn't find Syrus all day to warn him about the letter. "Don't feel bad, Jason. We're gonna get him back together..." Jaden promised, the rematch in their game on pause for the time being.

...

The Yuki twins arrived to the Girls' Dorm a couple minutes later, seeing Alexis, Asami, their friends, and a gloomy Syrus waiting for them.

"Hi, Guys..." Syrus greeted, sounding as glumly as he looked.

"Hey, so what's going on here?" Jaden asked as he and Jason climbed out of the boat they used to row over here.

"Well, to make the long story short, I'm a complete loser." Syrus replied.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus." Jasmine said.

"I told you," Syrus interjected. "It wasn't like that!"

"Now that you two are here, you're trespassing, too!" Mindy added, ignoring Syrus's comment.

"That's right, so if you wanna win your freedom, you'll have to beat me and Asami in a duel!" Alexis challenged.

"A tag duel." The pinkette added.

"We'll be expelled if you turn us in!" Syrus cried.

"It's not gonna happen, Syrus." Jaden assured him. "You got a deal, Alexis! Let's throwdown!" Jason and Asami's eyes met as they nodded, smirks of excitement on their faces.

...

After retrieving two more boats, Jaden and Jason were on two while Alexis and Asami were on the others.

Crowler resurfaced to see the duel. "Well lookie here. Two Obelisks against two Slifers. Put them in their places, girls!" he cheered.

"Here's how this will work..." Alexis spoke. "We'll start with 8000 points for each team. It'll go me, Jaden, Asami, and Jason. We can't attack until the second round and you can attack another player directly even if their partner has monsters out. You two cool with that?"

Jaden and Jason nodded, "You know it!" Jaden agreed as the four duelists turned their disks on and inserted their decks.

"Let's duel!"

Jaden/Jason: 8000

Alexis/Asami: 8000

"Alright," Alexis said as she drew her first card. She looked through her hand before she selected a card. "I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" a red-headed ballerina in an orange leotard appeared on the Obelisk's side of the field. (ATK: 1200. DEF: 1600) "I then set one card facedown to end my turn." A facedown appeared by Alexis.

"Not bad," Jaden nodded as he drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" a metal winged hero wearing a blue suit appeared on Jaden's side of the field. (ATK: 1800. DEF: 300) "Thanks to his special ability, I can choose an Elemental or Evil Hero and add it to my hand." Jaden cycled through his deck. "Who better than my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" he took the darker form of Bladedge and added it to his hand. "Now I play my Dark Fusion to fuse my Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix to fusion summon my Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!"

The warrior Jason used at the entrance exam and the lady hero that Jaden used against Crowler appeared before the dark smoke of Jaden's fusion card started overtaking them; fusing them together to make a dark warrior in a red battlesuit, a large rocket launcher on her left arm. The warrior landed defensively by Jaden. (ATK: 2000. DEF: 2500)

"I'll end my turn by placing this card facedown." A reversed card appeared by Jaden.

"My turn," Asami drew her card. "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense mode!" a woman wearing a brown hat with a ragged cape over green boots, a green skirt, and a green top appeared defensively. (ATK: 1100. DEF: 1200) "I'll place two facedowns to end my turn." Unlike Jaden and Alexis, two cards appeared by Asami.

Jason drew his card, looking through his hand to see what to do first. He picked a card before placing it on his desk, summoning Tennessee Cooper to the field in defense mode. (ATK: 1600. DEF: 1500)

Tennessee glanced around the field before turning to smirk at Jason. "_Facing off against two pretty girls? You really are a player on the inside aren't you Jason?_" the mute boy waved a dismissive hand over to Tennessee, causing the duel spirit to laugh. "_You want me to use my effect?_" Jason nodded and pointed towards Asami. "_On it!_" Tennessee said as he used his revolver to shoot Asami's Monster Reborn off to the graveyard. Jason smiled apologetically over to Asami, his mind still in a daze over the fake letter that he got that had her name on it. He just couldn't imagine someone like her liking him. It didn't seem plausible to him. Tennessee grinend again. "_Don't deny it, Jason. I know you think the pink-haired girl is cute._" Jason blushed before he placed two facedowns and gave a thumbs up to Alexis to let her know it was her turn.

Jaden heard the conversation Tennessee was having with his brother and started snickering. "Does someone have a crush?" he teased. Jason reached into his pocket to take out a pen he just so happened to have and threw it at Jaden, who dodged the pen as it hit Syrus in the face, causing him to fall over from the sudden hit. "Easy, man; just teasing my little brother."

"As nice as it is for you two to mess with each other, it's my move." Alexis interrupted as she drew her next card. "I summon Cyber Tutu!" a ballerina wearing a white tutu and a red and white leotard suit appeared. (ATK: 1000. DEF: 1000) "Sorry to do this, but since you guys have monsters that are stronger than my tutu; she can attack directly." She eyed Jaden. "Attack Jaden directly, Tutu!"

Jaden braced for the hit as Alexis' monster crossed past his monsters and delivered a swift kick to Jaden's chest.

Jaden/Jason: 7000

Alexis/Asami: 8000

Asami nodded at the move her partner made, "Nice one, Lex." She praised. She was kinda happy Alexis didn't strike Jason. Not only for the fact that they agreed to go after their respective opponents, but also because Jason was disabled and that it would be kinda mean for Alexis to strike him over Jaden.

"Thanks," Alexis nodded before she placed a facedown. "Your move Jaden."

"Alright," Jaden drew his card. "And since it's my turn, Infernal Sniper's effect takes place; dealing 1000 points of damage to you!" Infernal Sniper readied the missiles before she fired off towards the Obelisks' girls.

Jaden/Jason: 7000

Alexis/Asami: 7000

"Now I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer in attack mode!" a warrior wearing a dark suit of armor appeared by Jaden. (ATK: 1600. DEF: 0) "Now I'll attack Etoile Cyber with Stratos!" The winged hero started heading for Alexis' monster.

"I don't think so!" Alexis stated as she revealed her facedown. "I activate Doble Passe!" Stratos suddenly changed course and headed for Alexis, hitting her duel disk with a powerful punch.

Jaden and Jason were surprised. "Doble Passe changes your attack to a direct attack on me! And then the monster that you attacked can attack you directly." Etoile Cyber started sprinting towards Jaden. "Oh and when Etoile Cyber attacks, her attack points increase by 600." (ATK: 1800) Jaden was kicked in the chest again, kneeling down to one knee after the impact.

"Jaden!" Syrus called in concern as his friend grabbed his chest.

Jaden/Jason: 5200

Alexis/Asami: 5200

"That Alexis is really something else," Jaden murmured. "Sacrificing her own life points just so she can get to mine." He stood back up.

"You boys impressed?" Alexis asked. Jason nodded dumbly while Jaden was more discrete with his answer.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." He joked.

"You're sweet. Too bad we have to crush you." Asami eyed Alexis warily as she talked with Jaden, thinking she was seeing something that she never saw from Alexis before. Was Alexis flirting with Jaden?

"Actually I'm the one doing the crushing for now since my Gainer can still attack. Destroy Etoile Cyber!" Gainer roared as he raised his claw and sliced Etoile Cyber into pieces.

Jaden/Jason: 5200

Alexis/Asami: 4800

"I end my turn..." Jaden called.

"And that starts mine!" Asami drew her next card. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode." A warrior wearing armor appeared with a large sword. (ATK: 1200. DEF: 400) "And thanks to his special ability, I can summon out Command Knight to the field as well!" another warrior appeared on Asami's field, this time a woman was the one wearing armor as she jumped down next to the Captain. "And thanks to her ability, all monsters on our field gain 400 attack points!"

(ATK: 1100-1500) (ATK: 1200-1600) (1200-1600) (1000-1400)

Asami smiled over to Jason, "Sorry, Jason; but just because you're mute doesn't mean I shouldn't try to defeat you!" The pink-haired beauty pointed her finger over to Tennessee. "Command Knight attack his Tennessee!" The warrior woman charged over to the raccoon, who was starting to pale.

"_Jason?_" he asked, hoping his friend had a way to get him out of this. Jason smiled before he revealed one of his facedown cards. It depicted a silhouette of a cardboard cutout of Sly being attacked by boar soldiers. Tennessee vanished into Jason's deck before a barrier appeared and blocked off the attack. The girls were stunned, so Jaden took this as his chance to explain.

"The card Jason used is called Decoy. If he returns a Cooper to his deck, then all battle damage for the turn becomes 0."

Asami nodded, "Very nice, Jason. I end my turn. Let's see what you can do."

Jason blushed at the praise he got before he drew his next card. Picking a different one from his hand, he summoned a new monster to his field. This one was also a raccoon but he wore a suit of armor. A large sword was in his hand as he surveyed the area around him. His helmet was pushed up, showing his dark eyes. (ATK: 1300. DEF: 1000)

"_Sir Jason, it's about time you summoned me out!_" the new raccoon spoke with a medieval tone to his voice. He took notice of what was around him. "_Who are those fine maidens?_" he eyed Alexis and Asami flirtatiously.

"Shut it, Galleth," Jaden groaned at the raccoon's flirting.

"_That's SIR Galleth, Sir Jaden. How many times must we go over this!_" the raccoon started arguing with Jaden, the age old rivalry of the two sparking once again as Jaden started saying he can call him whatever he wanted and Sir Galleth saying that he deserved the proper respect from Jaden.

Jason facepalmed before he revealed his other facedown. It showed pages of a book with Sly's face on the cover.

Jaden stopped the arguing before he turned to explain to the ladies what was going on. "This card is called Cooper Lineage. If Jason sends a Cooper from his deck to the graveyard, then another Cooper on his field gains the monster's abilities."

Jason revealed Tennessee before he sent him to the graveyard, a glow starting to shine around Galleth. Jason ditched a card from his hand, the glow starting to circle around Galleth again. (ATK: 1300-2300)

"If Jason sends a card from his hand to the graveyard, then Galleth gains 1000 attack points until the end of the turn. If he uses this effect, then he has to change Galleth into defense mode at the end of the turn." Suddenly, a large bomb appeared from the sky and fell on Cyber Tutu, destroying her. Jaden chuckled. "The card I assume he ditched was Sticky Bomb. When it's sent to the graveyard, it automatically destroys the weakest monster on the field."

Jason revealed his second to last card; the card that woulda spelled out the end of Chazz if they would've had another minute to duel. Rail Walk. The girls gasped, remembering what the card does as a train track appeared in front of Galleth and ended at Asami. Jason pointed forward, Galleth raising his sword in triumph.

"_Let us march forward!_" he declared, jumping onto the rail and running over to Asami, slashing his sword down her chest; causing her to wince and fall to one knee in pain.

Asami revealed her facedown. "I would be upset if I didn't have this; Damage Condenser! Now I can summon a monster equal or less to the amount of damage I took this turn. So, Jason; thanks a bunch for increasing your monster's strength." Asami picked a card from her deck. "Now I can play Gearfried the Iron Knight!" a warrior wearing a black suit of armor appeared. (ATK: 1800-2200. DEF: 1600)

Jaden/Jason: 5200

Alexis/Asami: 2500

Jason felt bad for hurting her, so he placed his last card facedown and switched Galleth to defense to end his turn. (ATK: 2300-1300)

Alexis was amazed. These Yuki twins were strong together and separately. Her and Asami were gonna lose if they didn't pick up the pace. "My draw," and she smiled when she saw it was a good one. "I play Monster Reborn to revive Etoile Cyber." The monster reappeared on Alexis' field. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse her and the Blade Skater in my hand to make my Cyber Blader!"

A grey-skinned woman appeared on the field before her and Etoile Cyber started combining together to make another warrior with light blue skin and hair wearing an orange and white leotard and a set of futuristic glasses over her eyes. (ATK: 2100. DEF: 800). She got a power boost due to Command Knight. (ATK: 2100-2500)

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but since you have three or more monsters on your field; all effects are negated!" Jaden gasped while Jason's eyes widened. Now Infernal Sniper's effect wouldn't happen next turn. "Now Cyber Blader, take out Infernal Gainer with Whirlwind Rage!" the cyber warrior attacked and destroyed Gainer into pixels.

Jaden/Jason: 4300

Alexis/Asami: 2500

Jaden drew his next card, feeling excitement over the duel. It's been a long time since he and Jason had a challenge like this. These girls were very impressive. On top of being beautiful, they were also very talented duelists. "Your Cyber Blader might cancel out effects on the field, but not the ones in the hand." Jaden smirked. "And since you have at least one monster, I can sacrifice Stratos to play my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Stratos vanished into a dark cloud of smoke as a darker fiend with a crazed grin and claws for hands took his place. (ATK: 2600. DEF: 1800)

"Sorry, Lex; but I have to take out that Cyber Blader now. Edge! Destroy her!" The psycho fiend charged forward before throwing out some of his claws towards the Cyber Blader.

Asami shook her head. "Sorry, Jaden, but I gotta stop that with this!" Asami revealed her facedown card. "I play Reinforcements! Increasing Cyber Blader's strength by 500!"

Cyber Blader howled as she got more powerful. (ATK: 2500-3000) She countered attacked by kicking the claws back to Edge, him howling before being destroyed.

Jaden/Jason: 3900

Alexis/Asami: 2500

"Way to go girls!" Jasmine and Mindy cheered.

"Aw man!" Syrus whined.

Alexis smirked. "And since you boys are down to two monsters, Cyber Blader's attack doubles!" (ATK: 2100-4200-4600)

Jaden sighed. "I guess I'll play a facedown to end my turn."

"My turn then," Asami drew her card. "I play my Release Restraint! Turning Gearfried the Iron Knight to Gearfried the Swordmaster!" The ironed warrior's armor blew into pieces as a dark haired warrior appeared from within the armor. (ATK: 2600-3000) "I now equip him with my Big Bang Shot, increasing his strength by 400 more points." (ATK: 3000-3400) "And now when he battles a monster in defense mode, you two take the difference as damage." She eyed Jason. "Sorry. Even if you're nice, I'm not gonna hold back on you. Gearfried! Destroy his Sir Galleth!" the swordmaster howled as he charged forward and raised his fist before destroying Sir Galleth in an explosion that rocked the boats the Slifers were on.

Jaden/Jason: 1500

Alexis/Asami: 2500

Jason revealed the familiar trap that he used during his duel with Chazz; Calling Card. Within a second, Rioichi appeared on the field in attack mode. (ATK: 1700. DEF: 1200) "You might've stopped the rest of my attacks," Asami revealed a spell card that showed a Battle Warrior being kicked into a pit of fire. "But you can't stop this. I can destroy my weakest monster and you boys take damage equal to the original attack points!" Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was pulled into the card as a large stream of flames came out and struck Jaden and Jason.

Jaden/Jason: 400

Alexis/Asami: 2500

"Uh-oh, your life points are looking a little low," Alexis teased. "I hope you boys haven't unpacked yet."

"That's right," Mindy said in an equal manner like Alexis. "Because once she wins, the three of you are getting expelled."

"We are?" Syrus said, frighteningly.

"Don't worry, Sy, that's not gonna happen, I promise." Jaden assured him.

_'You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver, Jaden,' _Alexis thought.

_'I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver,' _Jaden thought. '_I only have one facedown and I can't use it until we get a monster that can make it work. Sniper is worthless right now and Jason just barely saved us by bringing out Rioichi. It's up to him to pull us a win..._" he smiled at his brother when he drew his card. '_And I know he can win this for us._'

Jason revealed his Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards to his hand. He summoned another monster to his field, the familiar face of Sly Cooper appearing on the field. (ATK: 1500. DEF: 1200) The next card he showed was an equip spell card, this time a Sabertooth skin was on the card. Jason played it, the skin of the animal falling on top of Sly.

"_Now we're rocking and roaring!_" he snickered while Rioichi sighed. (ATK: 1500)

Alexis and Asami were confused at the fact his points didn't go up, but concluded that it must have a special affect like the Jailbird costume did. But they were also confused since the card shouldn't have activated due to Cyber Blader's effect since they had three monsters on the field again. That was quickly dismissed when they saw that Jaden's Sniper was gone and a trap card showing a dark wall of energy with the ghost of his Infernal Sniper was in it's place.

Jaden grinned, seeing his chance to explain what was going on. "If you're wondering what's happening, the card I have here is called Wall of Darkness. I can tribute an Evil Hero on my side and increase a monster on the field by it's attack points," he pointed to Sly. "Who better than Sly over there!" he declared as a dark wave of energy surrounded the raccoon.

"_This dark energy makes me feel like a jerk,_" Sly stated as his points raised. (ATK: 1500-3500)

"A good try, Jaden but Sly can't do enough damage to us no matter which card he destroys." Alexis stated.

Jaden smiled. "But that Sabertooth card has a nice effect... Sly can attack directly with it on..." Alexis and Asami gasped. It was over. They lost.

Jason nodded his head, giving Sly the go ahead to attack. Sly pounced as he roared like a Sabertooth, chomping down on Asami's disk with the teeth of the skin.

Jaden/Jason: 400 (Winner)

Alexis/Asami: 0

"Girls!" Jasmine and Mindy gasped.

"Yeah!" Syrus hugged Jaden from behind, thrilled at the victory.

"That's game ladies..." Jaden said.

Crowler, who watched the entire duel, growled. "I will get them expelled one day..." He sunk into the ocean. "After I find a way home."

...

Jaden and Jason met with the girls in the middle of the battleground of their duel. "You girls know the conditions. We won, so we get off free." Jaden reminded.

"All right, all right, we'll keep quiet about this." Alexis replied.

Asami nodded, stretching her hand out to Jason. "Nice duel. Maybe we can do this again. One on one this time." Jason nodded with a smile as he shook hands with the pink-haired girl across from him.

"If you ask me, we should turn all of them in anyway," Jasmine said.

"Well nobody asked you," Alexis snapped and turned back to the boys. "Jaden and Jason won fair and square and I am a woman of my word." She looked specifically towards Jaden. "Go on."

"Sure," Jaden said. Then he paused, "You know… you're a real strong player, Alexis."

"You… think so?" Alexis asked surprised at the compliment.

"That's right and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's dueling strong players." Jaden replied. "Well, see you around." And with that, Jaden, Jason, and Syrus rowed away from the dorm.

_'Even if we did win, there's no way I could turn them in,' _Alexis thought, a smile crossing her face as she stared at Jaden's retreating form. '_This school is a lot more interesting… and fun… with them than without.'_

Asami was having similar thoughts. '_They really are an interesting bunch. Jason really pulled out an amazing comeback at the end there...' _She smiled. '_He's gonna make this year really interesting indeed._'

_'I've never seen Alexis act this way,' _Jasmine thought. '_I wonder… is she actually falling for that Slifer?_'

Mindy was thinking similarly about Asami. '_Is tough girl Asami falling for Jason?_'

End of Chapter 3 of Supreme King Jaden

That was a fun duel to construct and there's some new cards for Jaden's Evil Heroes as well.

Are the girls falling for the guys?

Card Stats:

Sir Galleth/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/EARTH/4 Stars/Effect

Once per turn, you can discard a card from your hand to raise the attack of this card by 1000 until the end of the turn. If you use this effect, change this monster to defense mode at the end of the turn.

Card Image: Sir Galleth from Sly Cooper Thieves in Time.

Sticky Bomb

Spell Card

When this card is sent to the graveyard, destroy the weakest monster on your opponent's field.

Card Image: One of Bentley's bombs from the series.

Sabertooth Costume

Equip Spell

Can only be equipped to Sly Cooper. The monster equipped with this can attack directly for the turn. Send this equip card to the graveyard after the turn it's used.

Card Image: The Sabertooth Costume from Sly Cooper Thieves in Time

Decoy

Counter Trap

When a Cooper monster is attacked, send it to the deck to negate all battle damage for the turn.

Card Image: A cardboard cutout of Sly being attacked by boars with weapons.

Cooper Lineage

Spell Card

Send a Cooper from your deck to the graveyard and select another Cooper on the field. The selected monster gains the name of the discarded monster.

Card Image: Pages from the Thievius Raccoonus

Wall of Darkness

Trap Card

Send a Evil Hero from your field to the graveyard and increase a monster's attack by the attack points of the sacrificed monster.

Card Image: A wall of dark energy with the ghost of a bunch of Evil Heroes.

Sacrifice

Spell Card

Tribute the weakest monster on your field to deal damage to your opponent equal to the original attack of the sacrificed monster.

Card Image: Battle Warrior being kicked into a pit of flames.

Next Time: Chapter 4


End file.
